The Queen of Hearts
by theycallherlove
Summary: What happens when Claire's sickly-sweet cousin, Layla moves to Westchester from Ew-Lando and gains INSTANT POPUALRITY, faster than you can say "Ehmagawd!"? With everyone drooling over Layla, she just might have a chance to win OCD's annual election.
1. Chapter 1

Massie looked into her full length mirror and did a complete twirl for Bean, who barked twice.

"Oh, you're right…the flats do give it a softer style. Which totally clashes. Maybe my new Stella McCartney wedges?" She examined her outfit one more time. She was in a Marc Jacobs blouse with purple, white and green stone shaped paint splatters all over it, a Chanel white jean jacket, and dark denim skinny jeans. Bean ran up to her closet and pressed her paw against a pair of green 2 inch heels.

"Of course! You're a lifesaver!" Massie slipped off her flats and put on the pumps, then threw Bean a low fat doggy biscuit. She sniffed it and ate it up with joy. "I just need one more thing to complete the look…" She squinted her eyes and re-examined the outfit. "Of course! My hair! It shouldn't be half up or braided, it should be up in a messy bun!" She patted her head with her index finger revealing a perfect French manicure and mouthed "smart!" She let some of the layers of her mousy brown bob fall out of the bun and clipped her bangs up to give her a more sophisticated style but nawt too sophisticated. She smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed, careful not to wrinkle it. Just then she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Todd! I'll tell you one more time! You can NAWT--"

"No, it's me!" Claire opened the door and smiled.

"Kuh-laire! You know I'm getting ready!" Massie scowled and put a hand on her hip.

"Sorry! You...you look great by the way!"

"As apposed to _you_! Seriously Kuh-laire where'd you _get _that getup? iParty?" Claire folded her arms against her pink and yellow striped tank top. "Hey! It was the only outfit I found that would be considered at least _close_ to PC worthy. Would you rather these hippie goddess baggy jeans and my Pineapple Keds or overalls and combat boots?" Massie giggled. "Combat boots? Do you seriously have a pair or did you take a page out of Layne's closet?"

"Massie!"

_"Fine!_ Let's fix you up. Hippie goddess? More like Hippie gawd, what were you thinking? Take this pair of skinny jeans. I have a bunch. And better dead than Ked. You can wear my Marc Jacobs flats and this top." She handed Claire a shuffle of clothes and pushed her into the bathroom. "Now go!" she ordered.

Massie applied a tube of Bubbleicious Glossip Girl and fixed her hands on her hips. She looked like a super model. But she needed something. She needed something to complete her look. She picked up her new D&G sunglasses and put them on. Ok. _Now_, she looked like a super model.

Just then, Claire stepped out of the bathroom and admired Massie's outfit. "Ehmagawd, you look ah-mazing! Luh-v it!" Claire smiled.

"Wow! I'm impressed Kuh-laire, you're actually started to talk like a PC member. Now if only you'd learn to dress like one instead of a lion."

"I did nawt look like a lion! Just because it wasn't Massie approved doesn't mean--"

"No, nawt a lion! A _Lyon!" _Claire tilted her head to the side and put on a confused face. "What's the difference?" Claire asked.

"Kuh-laire! L-Y-O-N!" Massie held her arms out as if to say "Duh!"

"Well, I am a Lyon and if you can't respect that, then…"

"Kuh-laire are you Martin Junior?" Massie asked, cutting Claire off. Claire held her head back and sighed. "Nope." She pursed her lips together, annoyed.

"Then there's no need for speeches or ris-puh-hect!"

"Nice. Real nice. Now can we puh-lease go?" she slammed her fist on Massie's table.

"After you!" Massie pushed Claire out her door and slammed it shut, locking it.

"Massie! MASSIE! Open the door! I need my clothes!"

"Whatevs." Massie sat down in one of her chairs, crossed her legs, and flipped through the latest issue of Teen Vogue, tuning out every word Claire uttered.

**Did you like it? R&R please!!!! If I get 20 reviews I'll post the next chapter!!!**

**"Um, are you a turtle? Then why didn't you review yet?" the room was silent. "That's what I thought." Massie placed a hand on her hip, smirking.**

**"Yeah!!" echoed Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia.**

**"Oh come on guys, don't be mean!" Claire's conscious (is that how you spell it?) kicked in.**

**"Oh puh-lease, Kuh-laire! Don't you want to know what happens with Cam?"**

**"What? I NEVER promised that!!!!!" I yelled. (no serioiusly, I didn't. I'm not sure if he'll be in it.)**

**"Well...Ok..." Claire gave in. "Oh, can he give me the sour gummy worms? I LOVE those!!"]**

**"Uh...yeah. End of discussion. So...hasn't the weather been nice lately? hehe..."  
**

**Ok did you like my little mini-story? I hope it convinced you to review!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Massie stepped into the halls of OCD. The first thing she and the PC saw was a big banner with "November 26, Fall Dance" written across it in bright chocolate colored glitter. There were glittery gold and red and brown leaves all around it.

"Ehmagawd it's seriously only in 2 weeks?" Alicia Rivera, the current beta of TPC raised her eyebrows.

"That just gives us the benefit Leesh, because I'll take any excuse to go shopping!" Massie smiled.

"Ok wait, we didn't rate each other. I call going first." Dylan placed a hand on the back of her neck and tilted her head to the left, demonstrating a perfect pose. She was in a black vest, a white cardigan, a purple scarf and turquoise skinny jeans. She knew she looked ah-mazing and would get a good rating.

"Wow, Dyl. Impressive. Very chic. You get a…9.6," Massie rated, nodding her head. Dylan squealed, obviously happy for her rating. "Thanks, Mass." She smiled.

"Leesh, you're up next. You look very retro in a brown Ralph Lauren blazer, skinny jeans, and pointy toed knee high boots. A mint green lace cami completes the look along with several green and black bangles. Great job! 9.4!" Alicia's big brown eyes sparkled in the light as she gave a big Dentyne Ice grin. Kristen stepped right up next, giving Claire relief. She always hated to be rated even when Massie did dress her up and she was sure to be a nine. She had thrown on the baby blue Sears Tinkerbell sweater she had owned for a year now because, well, it was almost Winter and she couldn't go about in a tee shirt no matter how cute it was.

"…and a pair of straight leg jeans and lime green doodle-covered slip-ons completes the look so congrats, Kris! You get a 9.3!" Claire took a deep breath and stepped up.

"Kuh-laire, are you a fake dog?"

"Uh…no. No, I'm…I'm not."

"Then why are you such a faux paw?" Massie smirked as the PC laughed. Then Massie's expression turned serious. "Kuh-laire, polyester wrinkles that fabric. Why didn't you tell me you were cold? I have tons of sweaters you know!"

"Oh! I um…just didn't want to bother you."

"Well, fine, you get an 8.1 since it's my outfit. It would've been a 9.5 but the sweater brought it down 1.4 points. Sah-rry!"

Claire insides burned. She was sick of Massie bossing her around, and soon, she was going to do something about it. She was sick of fake sincere-ness and tricks and comebacks and fashion don'ts. She needed to go to the only person who could cure her when it came to Massie being fake and her fashion ratings. Layne.


	3. Chapter 3

_You're just a mannequin_

_I wish you could feel _

_That my love is real_

_But you're not a man…—_

Claire picked up her Dial L phone and flicked it open.

"I'm so glad you called…I need Layne therapy!" Claire bellowed over Todd's tuba which was playing loudly next door.

"Well, then open your door!" Layne called giving off a soft knock.

"Layne!" Claire opened the door in a flourish and grinned broadly. "Thanks so much!"

"So what's up?" Layne pulled off her purple cardigan revealing an orange Fall Out Boy tee shirt, a pair of leopard print tights and a lime green jean mini. She pulled off her red Converse All Star high tops and crossed her legs.

"Layne, Massie's been treating me rotten lately!" Claire complained, hearing herself whine.

"Gawd, tell me something I don't know!" Layne cried, trying to sound like Massie. Claire laughed. "This is so nawt a joking matter, Layne!"

"Ehmagawd, really?" Layne joked. "Ok, I'm sorry I had one more in me. I'll be a good friend now."

"_Thank_ you!" Claire grinned.

"I have come up with an easy way to get Massie to stop the demon-ness." She drew out a notebook from her tote bag and flipped through pages of doodles and pictures, occasionally a picture taped on here and there and then stopped. She turned around the notebook for Claire to see. And in clear print, right smack in the middle in the page was one word underlined 4 times in bold with stars all around it. "**QUIT" **It said. Claire's stomach turned. Layne knew not to say the "Q" word around Claire but she couldn't help it.

"Claire, it's so simple! All you have to do is say two words and your nightmares will be solved! She can't intimidate you, force you to do stuff against your own will, or anything else. You are your own person, Claire! She can't be a byotch anymore and you know it!" Layne cried out desperately. The PC was changing Claire. Her friend. The clothes she wore, the people she thought about, even the expressions she used! Layne didn't want to hurt Claire but she had a feeling Massie did. So she needed Claire out of the PC as quick as possible. For the better.

That night, as Claire yawned and pulled the covers over her Tweetie Bird pajamas that were too short at the bottom (haha!! I know you all have them!!!!) she shut her tear-stained eyes. She had been crying all night. Massie had called her so many things in the past, and this one never hurt so much: "You're only a worthless LBR who wouldn't stand a chance without the PC." Claire had no idea why Massie was being so…well…Massie-ish. It brought back a flash from the past. The PC had tormented Claire so much; behind her back comments that Massie put so much effort into getting Claire to hear, and let's not forget that red stain!! (Book 1…read it!!!) Was Layne actually right?? No, she couldn't be.

**So…whaddya think? That last paragraph wasn't so cool but oh well…I was in a rush. There will be much better coming up…don't WORRY!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

CLAIRE: I still think this is a bad idea.

LAYNE: Don't worry! You'll be fine! Just tell her you quit.

CLAIRE: I spent time thinking about it…and no way can I do it! She'll just act worse!

LAYNE: Claire, please! You'll be FINE!

CLAIRW: No. I'm nawt doing it.

LAYNE: Claire!

CLAIRE has signed off.

They were texting rapidly in homeroom that morning and Layne had been urging Claire so hard to finally just quit. But she couldn't. No way. Especially with the school dance coming up and how could Claire get a to die for outfit without Massie by her side? Ok, it was using her, but Massie had used Claire plenty of times right? And besides, she needed Massie for other things! Like, fashion advice, CH2GT (Common Hard 2 Get Techniques) and…and Cam. Cam, Cam, Cam. All she ever thought about these days. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have spied on them? _It was Massie_. Claire thought. _She made me. She made me spy on them. It wasn't my fault. Right? _A powerful brush of guilt washed over her. _It wasn't her fault. It couldn't be. I am my own person. I make my own decisions._ Or maybe….maybe it was Massie's fault…yeah. That sounded just about right! Massie has the most persuasive tone…you don't even know! Well there was only one way to find out if Claire could become a better person. LTL: Listen to Layne.

That afternoon, Claire shuffled to get her books into her bag, stuffing Pre Algebra, U.S. History, and English into her Massie-hand-me-down white-with-purple stars tote.

"Hey." Claire heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Cam. Cam? Ehmagawd, Claire…act natural. No, play hard to get. No, cry. No, apologize…no—

Cam interrupted her thoughts by kneeling down and helping Claire get her books into her bag. She didn't even notice that they had fallen out of her tote.

"Oh...hi." Claire's big blue eyes widened. Had he really forgiven her?

"I um…I missed you, Claire."

"I missed you too." Claire tilted her head and smiled, trying to look cute.

"Is um…something wrong with your eyes?" Cam noticed Claire batting her eyelashes. Claire quickly returned to normal Claire.

"Claire? Claire?" Cam asked. He was so close she could smell his Drakkar Noir. She looked into his green eye. (She had favored it slightly over his blue one)

"Yeah."

"Claire. Claire?"

"Cam? I'm right here!"

"Ew…I'm so nawt Cam." Claire opened her eyes to find herself collapsed in her chair during History, Alicia waking her up before Mr. Greene saw.

"Oh gawd, I'm so sorry…please don't tell Massie! She'll rip my insides out!"

"Tell her what? You were dreaming about Caaaaaam?" She said Cam all sing-songy and then tilted her head back, laughing.

"Please, Alica…I'll do anything!"

"I'm sorry, Claire. But gossip points are gossip points." Alicia smiled.

"Alica…no, please don't!" Claire begged. "I just…really miss him, ya know? And I felt really bad about…ya know…"

"Girls, would you care to share with me what in the _world_ you are talking about?" Mr. Greene lowered his black-rimmed glasses on the frame of his crooked nose.

"We were…discussing…um…" Alica stuttered.

" We were…it was…um, hey, is that a new tie?" Claire lowered her eyes on Mr. Greene's puke-green tie. It so did nawt go with his dark brown suit and black loafers. Actually, Claire didn't know if it was new. But it was worth a shot.

"Yes it is, actually. Thank you for noticing!" Mr. Greene nodded at Claire. "Now, class, The Civil War happened from 1861-1865." He taught. "Does anyone know what civil war means?"

A skinny scene girl with bangs covering her eyes and bright colored pants raised her hand.

"It's like…a war between the same country or like state or something…" she answered, crossing her legs.

"Yes, Jen. That is what a civil war is." Mr. Greene replied sarcastically. Claire sighed with relief as Mr. Greene droned on about the civil wars in the world and such.


	5. Chapter 5

RINNGGGGG!!!! Massie shuffled from her desk waking up quickly and slowly regained her posture because that is what alphas do.

"Ms. Block, really. You need to learn to pay more attention during class!"

"Oh, totally Ms. Anker. I heard every word you said about…" she checked her agenda book. "Math." Flashing a smile, she finished up her sentence and began walking through the door but Ms. Anker wouldn't let her. "Massie," she said. "What was today's lesson about?" snickers were heard by nerds and jocks staying after.

"Um…" Massie bit her lip and smoothened her black and hot pink Ella Moss dress, fiddling with her black beaded necklace. She closed her eyes careful not to let the teacher intimidate her because _no one_ intimidates Massie Block. When Ms. Anker looked away to tell a student to stop chewing gum, Massie glanced at the board. Ms. Anker turned back to Massie. "Well?"

"Well…today we learned about pre-algebra and dividing integers. Right?" Massie flashed her award-winning smile and tapped her flats on the marble floor.

"Hmm…I guess you _were_ paying attention. Well, everything is not what it seems." That is what Ms. Anker was all about. She had a poster saying that up in her class. "I'm getting old." The 69-year-old muttered under her breath. Massie rolled her amber eyes and walked away in her signature "walk" with a smile painted on her face. _I've done it again!_ She thought happily.

Massie blinked twice as she opened up her laptop to see tons of AIM screens. She exited most of them which were from LBRs and stopped when she saw CLAIREBEAR. She clicked on it, astonished to read what was there.

CLAIREBEAR: Hey Mass. R u there?

CLAIREBEAR: I need to talk to you. It's _tres _importante. ASAP…can't wait much later.

CLAIREBEAR: Massie?

CLAIREBEAR: I give up. Call me.

Call her? Why? What did she want anyway that was so important? And why couldn't it wait until later?

MASSIEKUR: Claire, I'm right here. LBRs were IMing me. What do you want?

CLAIREBEAR: Oh, hey Massie.

MASSIEKUR: just get to the friggin point.

CLAIREBEAR: Tem-purrr. I'd rather tell you in person.

MASSIEKUR: is it bad?

CLAIREBEAR: Definetly.

MASSIEKUR: Fine, come over now and tell me.

CLAIREBEAR: I'm coming.

Massie gasped. What was up with Claire? If it was important, and bad, what if she wanted to quit? What in the world would Massie do? She quickly prepared a "Claire is quitting" outfit. To not seem to sad and to hide her gloomy mood if she _did _quit the PC she wore a bright colored pair of orange skinny jeans, a black vest, and a orange , white, and green Tinkerbell top. Tying her hair in a braid she looked back at her vibrating phone and picked it up.

"What?" Massie hissed.

"I can't come. I've got to…I just can't come." Massie couldn't know about Claire being Alica's slave or else she would ask what was going on.

"Only for two minutes! Come awn Kuh-laire!" Massie felt herself begging and quickly maintained her cool. "But….if you can't make it, it's fine." She shrugged.

"Thanks, you're the greatest! I'll talk to you tomorrow at the sleepover!" and with those last words ,she hung up, leaving Massie not sure of what to do next.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire finished up her lunch and dumped her tray. It had been a crazy day, what with Massie currently asking her questions and Alicia making her do random stuff like go fetch her a de-caff from Starbucks. During school hours. And not to mention the fact that she made Claire kneel. So she could put her feet on her like a chair!! Claire was furious. Who gave a care what Massie thought? Finally she'd be free from the PC and their lame comebacks that Massie ahb-viously thought were cool. Ok maybe they were cool. I mean, are you poor because you make no cents is so smart!!! She rubbed her forehead carefully and sighed. Soon. It would all add up. She'd get what she'd deserve. Just you wait, Massie.

Massie stared at her tray of food in disgust. Not that she didn't like low-fat chicken fajitas, she did. They were her favorite. But it seemed as if everything was out of place. The crispy chicken looked dry. The lettuce looked soggy. The wrap was too thin. Her apple was old. Her diet Pepsi was too fizzy. Why was she so upset anyways? Claire might quit. Ok, so what? No one needed Kuh-laire. Just take your Keds and go. Massie thought. See if I care. Massie took a bite of her fajita and immediately spit it back up. Gross! It tasted terrible! Ok, so maybe Claire shouldn't quit. She shouldn't leave Massie and TPC because Claire could be cool sometimes and well, let's face it, every high A list clique needs a—a loud shriek interrupted Massie's thoughts.

"MASSIE! That is so gross!" Alicia looked down at her vintage Ralph Lauren flared jeans and her satin blazer. Both of which were ruined. Massie had accidentally spit her food at her. And she had taken a big bite too. With a sip of Pepsi. Ehmagawd!!! Massie looked up and widened her eyes. The whole cafeteria was looking at her. Massie glared back. "We're nawt animals, people!" Massie yelled. Everyone kept talking with their friends as Massie sighed with relief.

"KUH-LAIRE!!!" Alicia roared just as Claire was about to exit the lunchroom.

"Huh? What now, Leesh?" Claire side-glanced a confused Massie. _Oh, please don't tell Massie I'm your slave, Leesh. Please!_ She thought.

"Um, Leesh…is Kuh-laire a bee-yotch?" Massie asked, almost sounding innocent.

"She will be if she doesn't go to Nurse Adele right now and fetch me an outfit!"

"But I- have to …g-go to sign up for a class…Layne's waiting!" Claire stuttered.

"I don't care!" Alicia yelled.

"ANYWAYSSS!!!" Massie's voice boomed. "Then why are you treating her like a dog?" Kristen and Dylan giggled. "Nice, Mass." They high fived each other, grinning at the sudden drama.

"And Kuh-laire, you are not going anywhere. Like, at all. Except with Layne. Leesh, if you want clothes, go get your gym clothes! A pair of lime green Juicy sweatpants and a hot pink tank top will have to cut it. Or, you can take my Prada extra clothes bag and pick something out. Gawt it?"

"NO, Massie. Kuh-laire is going somewhere. To get me my gym clothes! NOW GO!!" Alicia barked. Kristen gasped at Alicia's sudden attempt to stand up for herself. Claire gave Dylan a look that said "Do something!" and so she flicked a crouton at Alicia's face and burped, "Sorry, Leesh." The whole group cracked up and Claire quietly snuck away to get Leesh's clothes. How stressful can life be? She took out her phone and canceled her plans with Layne. She won't have to do anything for Alicia once she was out of TPC. Which hopefully, if done right, would be soon. Victory will be hers.

**Hope you liked it!! I thought I'd add a part that Alicia and Massie fight. SOOOO heres a new idea.**

**When Claire meets her new rich relative, her daughter comes to OCD and gains instant popularity. Massie and the PC are O.U.T. and Massie needs to stop her somehow. But when Claire quits the PC leaving for a piece of her cousin's spotlight, things get a little crazy.**

**SO Should A) Claire's cuz get Derrington for the dance**

**B) Claire nawt show up to the sleepover when she was going to tell her she quits and then Massie annoys her and she blows up**

**C) Claire stay but the rest of the PC leave**

**D) All of the above **

**Or E) None of the Above. **

**If you picked E) then please provide an idea. So vote in the reviews!!! Ok layter and hopefully I will update tomorrow or Thursday (Thanksgiving.) I have Friday off of school too so I can write then too. Also vote in the reviews if A) you like the story or B) you don' t like it and if I get at least 20 reviews in all, I will post the next chapter sooner….so layter!!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

Massie tapped her Marc Jacobs flats on the sidewalk in front of Claire's house. She rang the doorbell once. And again. And _again_. Ugh! Did poor people _always_ take this long? She wasn't used to waiting this long for _anything_.

Finally, Judi Lyons opened the door. Her hair was clipped up and she was wearing sweatpants and a stained apron.

"Massie! Hey! I thought that you were Claire for a minute."

"What? Kuh-laire isn't there? She didn't tell me she was going somewhere!"

"Yeah, she's at the movies with Layne and a few friends. Did she tell you the news?"

"News? What news?" Ehmagawd, did everybody know that Claire was quitting?

"Oh, she didn't say about her Uncle John? Well, the funniest thing happened. He got assigned a job offer in Miami. And, who woulda thunk? It pays him triple what he used to make, which was more then Jay and me put together! So his daughter will be attending OCD for a couple of weeks until things get settled and then we too will be moving out of here soon, because he offers us a third of his pay check. Oh John, you're so generous!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ju-um, Mrs. Lyons…I really have to go now. I'll see you soon!!"

"Take care, Massie! Drop by anytime you like!" Only Massie didn't hear her. Because she had already slammed the door to her own house and marched upstairs. Nawt only was Claire quitting, she was moving. And sometimes, even though totally clueless at times, Massie felt like Claire just…understood.

As Massie ran into her room and slammed the door, she pushed herself up against the door, allowing herself to fall down and shrink into a little ball. She hugged her knees and picked up a tissue. Dabbing her mascara tears, she thought of all the good times her and Claire had had. Oh it just wasn't fair. But on the bright side, Massie couldn't wait to see what kind of LBR cousin Claire had. She probably was like Claire pre-PC. With the overalls and Keds and fashion don't style. If Massie had to be tormented, so did Claire and her cousin.

Just then, somebody tried to open the door. It was stuck. Massie quickly regained position and jumped on her bed. She pulled the covers over head as if she was beauty sleeping and to give whoever it was the message: I want to be ah-lone right now. So just leave me be. It was Claire. She had ahb-viously came back and Judi had told her Massie had stopped by.

"Mass, I need to talk to you. Wake up!!" Massie really wasn't in the mood. She shut her eyes and curled up tighter, adding a light snore for effect.

"Massie, I know you're awake. Just put a bag in it. Fine, I'm going. I can tell when I'm nawt wanted." She walked away and slammed the door. Hard.

"CLAIRE! WAIT!" Massie called. Claire reopened the door. "Yes?"

"Um…don't slam the door." Claire rolled her eyes and left the room.

As Claire walked into her brightly colored room, she smiled at her screensaver on her computer. Sarah, Sari, and Amandy stared back at her. She quickly reset the screensaver to a picture of her, Massie, and Bean. No, that won't do. Then she finally settled on a picture of Kermit the Frog sitting on a stool and saying, GO GREEN. She frowned and turned off her computer. Sighing, she collapsed on her bed. She started to dial her cousin's phone, Layla. A girl with a pretty voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Layla. I figure we talk about OCD. So you won't be totally lost when we get there."  
"Oh, that's fabulous, Claire! You are so nice!"

"Thanks…so anyways, did you get your schedule mailed to your house yet?"

"Yeah, the one in Florida though. I brought it with me; we're staying at The Holiday Inn until Daddy can find a place to stay."

"Oh, my mom said 'Nonsense! They can come stay here!'" she repeated in a loud, mom-like voice, giggling.

"LOL. Sure, I'll check with my dad. Will Maysie and the Blacks be ok with that?

"Um…sure. Yeah, of course. They're really nice. They won't mind at all." Maybe Maysie wouldn't mind but Massie, for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Massie stepped out the Range Rover followed by Alicia in vintage Ralph Lauren and the new Prada bag, Dylan in an black knee length Ella Moss dress, tights and silver ballet flats, Kristen in Puma sneakers and skinny jeans, and a sheepish looking Claire in of course, Keds slip ons and a Kohl's baby blue sweater.

"Ok. You guys. We're walking to Katy Perry's Hot n Cold. You all know it, ahb-viously, because we listened to her whole album last week during my sleepover. So…_you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down_. Et Cetera. Ok, start with your left foot. 1, 2,…KUH-LAIRE!!!!" She held out her arms as if to say "What the hell?" and let her bangles bounce around her arms. Claire wasn't paying attention, she was texting someone. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Mass, I'm texting Layla. She's already here. I just want her to feel welcome even though she's rich. Not like I felt when I moved here; trying oh so hard to fit in, but only get stomped on by the Pretty Committee." She shrugged and looked back down at her phone.

"Kuh-laire, give me that phone."  
"What? No!"

"Just for a sec. I need her number. So I can make her feel welcome. No one does it better than TPC."

"Alright, fine." She handed her the Dial L for Loser phone. Massie quickly texted "LEAVE KUH-LAIRE AH-LONE!" and pressed send harshly, almost breaking the phone, all with her thumbs.

"Here you go!" Massie said sweetly. Then she rolled her eyes. "Ok, ah one, ah two, ah one two three, and…" they started walking and Claire was off beat. "KUH-LAIRE!!!!! Gawd!"

"Wait…your cousin is coming? She's rich? Ehmagawd, she could be the latest addition to TPC!" Alicia cried.

"Ehmagawd, you're so right!" Dylan yelled. "Is she afraid to eat?"

"Does she like soccer? Or any sport at all? Ehmagawd!" Kristen asked. They all gathered around Claire, giggling and asking questions.

"Um, hello!" Massie said. When no one replied she yelled louder. "UM, HELLOOOOO!!!" TPC quickly turned around to face her. "No, Leesh…Layla will NAWT under any circumstances become a new member. Gawt it? And Dylan, who cares? Kristen, it doesn't matter! NOW…no more interruptions. 1, 2, 3, and GO!" they started walking and as soon as they walked into OCD, the usual LBRs weren't standing there awaiting their arrival. They were swooning over a gorgeous girl with long blond hair and bright green eyes. She pushed a lock of hair to reveal a purple streak.

"Eh."

"Ma."  
"Gawd."

Massie rolled her eyes. No one stole her purple streak. Who was that anyway? And WHY was she wearing a cuter outfit then Massie's dark straight leg jeans, purple sweater dress, and pumps?

"Claire!" the girl yelled, looking over at TPC. How did she see Claire from all the way in the back?  
"Layla!" they hugged each other. Massie smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Teenage love." She muttered. TPC burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something? Is there a kick me sign on my back?" Layla joked.

"NO, but you're invading TPC's private time and space! So unless you want to be miserable for the rest of your life, then I suggest you go." Massie shot back.

"Ok, well fine. TPC, what's that? Toilet Paper Club?" Alicia stifled a laugh, but Dylan laughed right out loud. Massie glared at them.

"FYI, it stands for The Pretty Committee and unless you want your precious Kuh-laire kicked out, you better leave!"

"Um, okay." Claire widened her eyes as Layla walked away.

**REVIEW WITH A CAPITAL REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really thought I should get to the point with Layla coming so I made it happen now. When I get 5-10 reviews, I'll post chapter 9. Laytah!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I forgot to post the winner of the contest from Chapter 6 so here it is: A is the winner! So in the upcoming chapters I will make it happen. If you need a reminder, I said that A was ****Layla gets Derrington for the dance…R&R!!! This chapter is kind of boring but it's kind of important. It's just going to be Layla and Massie bickering. Ok… and BTW please if you read this story REVIEW!!! Even if you hate it!!!! I love getting reviews!!!!! But I get like, 4 per chapter. So please REVIEWWWW! Or I'm going to think you all hate me :[**

Massie smiled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was so happy she had changed. Her outfit was so nawt going to cut it now that Layla was here. She had changed into a plaid skirt and black tights. She wiggled her fingers that were in a pair of fingerless black gloves. After hairspraying her hair and finger combing her bangs…she decided she looked ah-mazing. And there was at least 10 times as much beautiful in her outfit then Layla's.

As she walked out into the hall, she waited for the bell to ring. So while waiting, she opened her locker and pulled out her tote bag. She fished through it until she found her phone. She had to put it in there since her skirt had no pockets. Massie quickly texted Alicia, looking around to make sure Layla was out of sight.

MASSIE: I need dirt on Layla. Aysappp!!!!

ALICIA: You got it.

MASSIE: I'm getting a bad vibe from her.

ALICIA: I know did you see her outfit? Barf worthy times a million!

Massie knew Alicia was just trying to make her feel better.

"Oh my gosh, Layla where did you get those jeans?" an LBR named Jessica asked.

"And how genius was it to wear that scarf for some color?" another named Sarah asked.

"And I absolutely adore those pointy toed boots!" yet another named Cheyenne gushed.

"Thanks! Do you guys know where room C209 is?" Layla grinned showing off two layers of perfect teeth.

"Oh, that's the cooking class!! I'll take you!" Cheyenne grinned.

"No, I wanna!" Sarah whined.  
"No, me!!!" Jessica protested.

Massie rolled her eyes at the sudden group of LBRs who obsessed over Layla as if she was a celebrity. As in Ashlee Simpson or Mary-Kate Olsen, nawt a random star nobody knew. Massie cleared her throat and prepared herself for fauxtness-faux sweetness and yelled. "No, you guys…I will." She gave a big smile to Layla.

"Sure! You're Maysie right? Claire told me all about you. I…"

"Yeah…that's fantastic. But my name is Massie. That's M-A-S-S-I-E. I'm just so sorry that we got off to a rough start. So I'd like to invite you over to my house after school today for a little get together with my friends and me. Sound Ok?"

"Sure…" Layla said as if she wasn't sure but wanted to be polite and make friends anyways. "Now, where's room C209?"

"Great! Oh, I'm so sorry, you're going to be late! My next class starts in five minutes but yours…" she glanced at Layla's schedule. "Ehmagawd, you're late!" she secretly grinned. Bad luck for the new girl! Massie one, Layla zero! "Just go to the B wing and take a left where the art studio is. Keep going straight and then take a right when you see the Woodshop room. When you see the room that says C209, you're there." She finished giving Layla false directions.

"But wouldn't it be in C wing since its C209 and not B209?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Massie lost concentration and continued texting.

"Um, Massie? Can you guide me there?" Layla asked in her sweetest voice. But Massie knew that trick, as all alphas did, and quickly prepared an excuse.

"Well, would you look at the time! Gotta fly!" Massie dashed off into her next class, leaving Layla stranded.

**Review or Alicia's dad will sue you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Massie groaned as she checked her phone one last time. Nobody had texted her. She widened her eyes and clicked off her iPhone. Walking out of class, she quickly shuffled to get her books out of her locker. That's strange. She thought. When she had opened the locker, none of her books were there. They were replaced with pictures of Layla and the rest of TPC. And then came a sweet, innocent laugh. But Massie knew better. It was Layla. She cackled again. Then she left and showed back up wearing a clear coat of Candy Cane Glossip Girl and Massie's exact outfit. She looked over at the PC and studied them. "Leesh, you look ah-mazing. 9.6!" Then she scanned Claire up and down. But before she could say anything, Massie screamed, "UGH! You're taking everything that's mine! And HOW did the PC get to you anyways."

"Um, Massie, am I on an airplane?"

"I don't know…because this MUST be a nightmare."

"Then why would your attitude fly with me?" Layla ignored her comment. The PC cracked up, laughing right in Massie's face. "She's a much better alpha then you, Massie." Alicia hissed.

"Much better." Dylan and Kristen seconded. Layla snickered. "Aren't I?" she stole Massie's signature "I'm much cooler than you, and I just humiliated you" smirk.

Massie shut her eyes, bit her lip and let out a huge "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed so loud it woke her up. She looked up to see her whole English class staring straight at her, along with Ms. Marquez.

"Massie, I can't help but wonder. What's so scary about conjunctions?" Massie stared blankly at Ms. Marquez.

"Um…nothing." Massie knew she'd never get herself out of this one. She was caught.

**This is a short chapter, so I'm going to post two chapters instead of one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lots of you had requests for this chapter, and I'm going to try to fit them all through. But most of you wanted longer chapters, so I'll try to make this one longer (on Microsoft Office Word 2007 or whatevs it's called. XD)**

Layla smiled at her teacher. She had answered the right question (again!) and had a mini fan club. That was so cute! She loved that people admired her. Especially since at her old school, she was the dorky kid with the untamable hair and the braces and glasses. No one liked her. They called her Layla in-shamela. It was dumb, but hurt, being tormented by those kids. Over the summer, she ditched her glasses and bought purple contacts, taken off her braces, and bought every hair product known to mankind. She was undeniably perfect in every way and she knew it. She couldn't wait to go to Massie's sleepover. Massie seemed really nice and like a real good friend, not an admirer. She loved being popular but she knew she needed to tone it down, considering it didn't take her long to realize Massie and her toilet paper group were top dogs. And no one (NO ONE) could take that away from them. Until now.

Layla meant well, really. She just wanted friends. Didn't anyone know how hard it was? Being called a number of things, going home and sobbing, and being tormented? It wasn't fair. She didn't want to steal Massie's spotlight (she looked fierce) but still wanted some friends. If she was friends with Massie, she could do both. She couldn't wait to really meet her. It would be so fun. Wait, was it after school _tonight?_ Oh no! Layla smacked her forehead. "Ohmigawsh!" she gasped. Massie would hate her. She had too…oh no, she couldn't say. It was too embarrassing to tell that she had to go…oh she couldn't say it. She quickly took out her new sidekick and texted Massie.

LAYLA: Can't make it 2nite. Maybe next week?

MASSIE: Can't. Whatevs.

Layla bit her lip unsteadily. Massie hated her, she knew it. Arghh!! Life wasn't fair! Massie would hate her forever, because she knew that she was the type who held grudges. And she wasn't about to let Layla get away with canceling so early. Layla had a baaad feeling about this Massie girl. Although she didn't know her, her name and actions pretty much spelled out T-R-O-U-B-L-E. With a capital T. Ohmigawsh, she was dead meat and wouldn't be surprised if Massie grilled her on her designer brand grill and ate her with her TPC members and held a big feast for lunch. She shut her eyes and tried not to think about it. You know, maybe Massie would have mercy. Maybe she'd be nice. She smiled at the thought, hoping she'd be right. Wrong.

Massie rubbed her temples as she walked straight out of her class. She had been scared to open her locker, considering. She frowned as she picked up her bag and walked quickly along the halls. Layla was sooo dead. After blowing her off like she was some kind of…I don't know! Someone who would just sit there and take it? She was two words: SO DEAD.

"ALICIA!!!" she yelled. The whole crowd stared at her. Massie couldn't go around waiting. She'd make Leesh come to her.

"Yes, Mass?" Slowly, Alicia appeared at her side.

"Open my locker and put my books in my bag." She pointed to her purple Marc Jacobs tote.

"Sure." She didn't even question the alpha. She just did what she was told, as if it were all perfectly normal. But just as she was trying to get her last book into her bag, Layla walked by. No, strutted by. It was so odd, to be fascinated by her, but _she_ herself was so odd. She was beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous. No, disgustingly beautiful, as Massie called her type. DB referring to the Italian word _debole_, meaning weak. But nawt Massie. She was plenty _forte_, meaning strong. Well, anyways, her hair seemed to be blowing, astonishing each person with her strong, vanilla scent. Her hair was so ahb-viously deep conditioned and then blow dried to her liking, giving it volume and shape, and most of all, the prettiest waves Massie'd ever seen. Somehow, the long lime green flowy top, white tank top (under), grey skinny jeans, and purple boots she'd worn with suede bangles looked to times more ah-mazing. She looked more graceful with every step she took, a confident look on her face. She stopped at her locker, fiddling with the lock. Her hair fell to the side as she kneeled down, shaking the lock. She bit her lip. Many people looked her way. Alicia dropped Massie's books, overwhelmed by her beauty. A rush of kids ran to her side. "Layla over here!"

"I'll help you!"

"Layla!!!!" LBRs screamed, waiting for a recognition.

"Puh-thetic. It's like she's a goddess."

"Yeah, or like, a celebrity. And I'm done, done, and DONE with them since Dial L."

"Tell me about it!" Massie smiled, happy to have Alicia by her side. A true, loyal friend.

As Massie ran upstairs into her room she quickly opened up her Mac Book. She checked her MySpace page, and her AIM page, nawt finding any comments or any IMs. She frowned and checked her email. None, None, and NONE. Then she checked Layla's page, with so many comments it was pathetic. Her default picture was one of her in a pair of Juicy orange sweatpants, a Family Guy tank top, and a Peace sweater, zipped down half way. Her Uggs were ah-dorable but Massie'd never admit it. She closed her computer and clicked on her palm pilot.

CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION

IN OUT

Layla (2LBRNGLU*) Massie (2LBRNGLU*)

Models Celebrities

Flat and pointy toed boots Ugg Boots (ugg-ly!)

Peace sign :[ Crown :]

Layla    ME =[

**See? It's three pages? LOL. You can't see this, but it's only three lines on the third page. Huh-larious! I tried so hard to make it long. I'm having a contest. Write a chapter you think should be the part of the dance (include outfits!!!) and send it to me in a reply. I'll pick someone's chapter and post it!!! Remember, Layla has Derrington!!!! Be the best writers you can be!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dylan bit into a low-fat fudge brownie while Claire bit her cuticles in boredom. Kristen stared at her black Pumas and then at Claire's polka-dotted Keds. Alicia looked down at her fat-free strawberry fro-yo and then looked back at Massie who was tapping her nails on the marble table. They were at Massie's weekly Friday night sleepover.

"Ehmagawd, we're missing _Gossip Girl_" (P.S. I know Gossip Girl isn't on Fridays but just roll with it :]) Dylan layed down her napkin letting crumbs fall onto the leather black couch and reached for the remote control. Flipping on the CW, she grabbed the napkin holding her brownie and bit into it.

"Dyl, it's only a rerun." Massie turned off the TV. The sudden burst of noise stopped in an instant, but Dylan's eyes remained on the black 48" plasma screen TV.

"Hey, why'd you do that? Serena was just abou --" she stopped herself when she caught Massie's glare. "I mean, whatevs." She rolled her eyes for effect.

"Good." She smiled fuaxeetly (in case you forgot it's faux sweetly) and cocked her head to the side. Then she reached out her palm and Dylan slapped the TV remote to her hand.

"Thank you." Massie reapplied a fresh coat of Apple Pie Glossip Girl and turned to Alicia.

"So do you have it?" she asked her.

"Um…Given!" Alicia reached into her Prada tote and pulled out a manila folder with "Layla Santino" written on it in Alicia's curly script.

"Guys…I still don't understand. Why do we need dirt on my cousin?" Claire was against this whole project. Layla meant no harm and Claire knew it.

"Be_cause_ Kuh-laire! She is threatening TPC's throne and that's nawt how I roll. Letting her, I mean. And it's so nawt your business so you better MYOB if you want to stay in the PC. It's really nawt your business." Massie said in a harsh tone.

_Actually…it kind of is._ Claire thought. "Maybe I do want out." Claire muttered under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Massie grimaced even though she had heard Claire clearly.

"Nothing. It was nothing. Really. It was nothing. I didn't say anything." She forced herself to smile.

"Kuh-laire, are you a broken record?" Kristen giggled, knowing what was to come along with Alicia and Dylan.

"No. I'm Claire. And you obviously don't know that by now. I'm sick of you acting like I'm not here. You torment me and yell and make fun of me. That's right Massie, I heard all about your private "MFOC" (make fun of Claire) sessions. It's vicious the way you treat me and nothing like a friend would do. I'm done with this. I'm done with _you._ I'm out of here." Claire wanted to say. But she knew she couldn't and wouldn't. She'd never build up the strength. So instead she pretended to be sweet and replied in a soft and caring voice, "No, why do you ask?"

"Because you keep repeating yourself!" The room was silent except for a do-you-even-dare laugh from Kristen and a burp from Dylan. Alicia stared at the folder in her hand wondering how it could cause so much trouble. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Massie…I hate to have to say this--" she stopped herself. _Oh no._ Massie thought. This was it. She was quitting. ARGH! She hated herself for knowing what was happening. So without thinking, she turned on the stereo and blasted it all the way up. Claire's shouts were too weak.

"MASSIE!!!" Claire rolled her crystal blue eyes. She shouted in a demanding voice Massie had never heard before. She looked at Claire and bit her lip. Regaining her alpha status she stared into Claire's eyes and waited for her to look away. But Claire stayed away. She didn't even meet Massie's eyes. She shouted so loud. "MASSIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Quiet! You're going to wake the neighbors." She hushed down Claire and put a finger to her lips. "It's almost eleven forty-five."

"_I'M_ YOUR NEIGHBOR!! AND THIS MUSIC IS SURE TO ANNOY ME!!!" she calmed back down quickly. "Massie…Massie I…" she paused and looked at the rest of the members. Alicia was staring at her as if to say "If you blow this, I'm telling." But Claire just gave a smug look to say "I don't care. I'll be gone by then anyways!" Alicia looked over at her bag. Kristen had whipped out her phone and had to texted an invisible friend. Dylan had looked away. Claire turned down the blasting music and looked Massie straight in the eye-A sign of pure alpha-and said "I'm sorry, but-I quit." She announced. Alicia gasped. Kristen pretended that her imaginary friend was just so interesting and Dylan took out her iPod and played Solitare. Massie sat down. "Oh, alright then. Fine, go on ahead. Just remember what you're missing. If you'd like to…reconsider, just talk to me by tomorrow because I'm closing the deal after that." Claire was surprised in Massie's calmness but could've sworn she heard her tearing up.

"Massie? Are…are you OK?" Claire bit her nail anxiously.

"I'm FINE!! Now go. You wanted out, you got it. Guys…I gotta go. See you in a minute." She grabbed Bean and raced out of the cabana and into her bedroom. Then she locked the door and blasted Katy Perry and Britney Spears so that no one would hear her cry. Claire was like a second Bean to her. She could come to her when she was feeling LBRish and now it was over. OVER!!! Just like her days as an ah-mazing alpha.


	13. Chapter 13

"And that's why I believe that Senator McShain should have won. Thank you." Layla ended her report with a brave smile and a rosy flush in her cheeks. Massie raised her eyebrows. Are you serious? There's no way McShain should've won the 2008 election! Layla caught her glare and stared back at her. Massie couldn't read her expression. She quickly looked away, pretending that a sticker that said "SCHOOL DROOLs" on her desk was so interesting. Layla sat back down, lowering her gaze onto the glossy marble floor. Mrs. Marquez smiled at Layla, brushing a lock of curly black hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Layla. That was very persuasive. So, since everyone has presented their persuasive essay, I have decided to hold a Politics Week. This week will be all about politics. I can't wait for all of you to learn about the wonders of politics. Not just the elections, but there is so much more to it!" she turned to the white board and wrote, in big, teal letters, "POLITICS WEEK. Monday-Friday." She turned back to her class and kept explaining what the class would do. Massie whipped out her iPhone and texted Alicia.

ALICIA: got anything?

MASSIE: yeah. The b-word wanted McShain.

ALICIA: ugh.

MASSIE: so anyways…we'll settle this with the rest of TPC at the mall after school.

ALICIA: Done.

MASSIE: Done.

ALICIA: And Done.

MASSIE: LOL. That was puh-thetic.

ALICIA: haha ;D

MASSIE: Laytah.

ALICIA: Laytah.

Massie clicked off her phone and stuck it into the pocket of her dark denim skinny jeans that were tucked into a pair of black flat boots.

"So if you would like to sign up for student body president then please sign your name on this paper after class. Sally is coming around with a paper explaining how it works." Massie's eyes lit up. This would be the perfect opportunity to show Layla who's boss. A brilliant idea popped into her head. She quickly texted it to the PC minus Claire. Their responses were

KRISTEN: EH.

ALICIA: MA.

DYLAN: GAWD.

MASSIE: I KNOW. MISCHEVIOUS!!!

DYLAN: Deff.

MASSIE: SEE YOU AT SCHOOL.

ALICIA: W/O CLAIRE.

MASSIE: UGH. DON'T REMING ME.

DYLAN: SHE'S PUH-THETIC.

KRISTEN: THE WORST.

ALICIA: LBR. SHE STILL LIKED CAM. DURING THE B/F.

KRISTEN: GASP. BIG SURPRISE.

ALICIA: I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE TO KNOW!!!

MASSIE: WAS THAT WHAT YOU WERE HOLDING AGAINST HER?

ALICIA: KIND OF.

Alicia prepared herself for a lecture but was surprised by Massie's calm-cool response.

MASSIE: NICE!!!

KRISTEN: GR8 JOB.

DYLAN: YEAH :]

Massie smiled even though all that was inside her was a broken heart.

And a frowny face. :[


	14. Chapter 14

**This** **chapter is kind of boring but also kind of important. Review and I hope you all like it!!!!**

Claire stared through the window of her guesthouse. Massie and TPC were air clapping at some plot or scheme Claire wasn't sure of. She sure did miss TPC but ever since lunch, she didn't need them. Layla had accepted her with open arms like a true cousin would. They talked about the usual girl stuff and had fun makeovers, not caring how dumb they looked in white face paint and green eye shadow. Claire smiled at the thought of having a fun best friend who didn't boss her around or make her feel bad about herself. In fact, Layla seemed to treat her like…an equal. It was rare for Massie to ever treat you like you're equal to her. Layla also helped Claire pick out outfits that looked almost as ah-mazing as her and did her makeup for her. Claire smiled at the thought that Layne might like Layla. This was the…not to go all High School Musical awn you, but the start of something new.

After Layla had come over yesterday from a hotel she was staying at instead of Claire's house, she had specially picked out an outfit for her. Claire slipped out of her yellow Tinkerbell pajamas and grey bunny slippers and pulled on the outfit they'd picked together. Finding some free makeup samples in her red makeup bag that came free along with it at Macy's, she applied it the way Layla showed her. She looked…good. Better then usual, and much better then Massie had ever made her look. _Wow._ She thought. This was really working out for her.

Claire glanced down at her semi-cute outfit. Layla had tried to buy her an outfit but Claire politely refused, leaving Layla trying to find _something_ that Claire could wear. She was in a pair of silver Marc Jacobs flats borrowed from Layla, a pair of dark GAP skinny jeans Layla had insisted upon when she had found them buried in the back of the closet, and an electric blue Sears hoodie that Layla thought brought out the sparkle in her eyes (along with some black eyeliner and barely any light green eye shadow.) Her lips were smothered with cherry chapstick (a little inside joke between Layla and Claire since they both loved the smash hit by Katy Perry) and her face was so pale that Layla had dabbed on light red blush on her cheeks. She looked…well, okay.

"_Kuh-laire_!" Claire quickly looked up, startled. Was Massie back? "_Kuh-laire! Kuh-laire! Kuh-laire!_" she rolled her eyes. Oh. It was just her ringing phone. Massie had changed the ringtone from "Kleh (a gift from Rupert Mann)" to Kuh-laire and Claire realized she'd never changed it. But- it was her ringtone for Massie. Not just anyone. Massie. She rolled her eyes and pressed "Ignore." Sure enough, her phone started ringing again. "_Kuh-laire! Pick up the phone! Kuh-laire! Kuh-laire!_" Massie's voice screeched. Claire almost listened but then realized she wasn't under Massie's control anymore. She didn't have to listen to her, so she hit "Ignore" again. But Massie was determined to talk to her, ahb-viously. She called again. And again. Geez! Would she ever get the point? Claire sighed. Ok, you win, Massie. She answered in a bored voice.

"Hello?" she said, sternly.

"Kuh-laire? Um, excuse me MISS, but are we at a library?"

"No…wait, I don't know." Claire lied.

"Then why are you checking us out?" Massie looked at Claire through the window and glared as if to say "I'm back and better then ever. My alpha is restored and I don't care that you quit. I'm not going to cry anymore." Claire looked back to say "You know, I'm doing much better without you. Just leave me alone." Claire clicked "END" and closed the curtains before letting Massie see the tears welled up in her eyes. She dabbed with a tissue and then reminded herself that there was no reason to cry. Because ya know what? Someone else was back and better then ever. And that someone was Claire.

As she headed out to meet Layla at the mall. Edward (Layla's driver) was picking them up. She grabbed her latest gift from Layla (seriously, she's so generous), a silver and tickle-me-pink handbag with interlocking C's (nawt for Coach. Nawt for Chanel. For Claire. Layla had it custom made for her.) and stuffed a wallet with a library card, two coupons to Papa Gino's and random other clip-its from newspapers into the purse. Finding her secret stash of money, she took out seventy dollars and placed it in the wallet. At least she'd be able to buy _something_ that would boost her from shy to confident. Because this was new Claire. No more cry baby Claire. Um…Given!

**THANKS you guys!!! I've gotten tons of reviews and they really make my day! I like hearing the constructive criticism because it makes me a better writer. If you have ideas send em in but you don't really have to. I've got a great idea for the next chapter!!! REVIEWW!!! Hopefully I'll post at least 5 more chapters before Christmas cuz that's going to be a busy week for me. Happy Holidays to everybody and have a wonderful New Year!!! I might do something special in this fanfic for Christmas…do you guys have ideas? If so, tell me!! I think I might just have a poll for what you want to happen or something. LAYTER!!! P.S. I think for me, this year, it's gonna be a white Christmas. I posted this early when most ppl are at school because due to the snowstorm my school closed early which is awesome. REVIEWWW!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

As she pulled open her purple swarovski crystal covered phone, Massie checked her messages, totally unaware of Layla talking to her.

"So, Massie, I heard you were running for president!" Layla smiled showing off her perfect Dentyne Ice teeth.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I am. Why?" she gave Layla a sharp look.

"Oh, no reason. I just…I was thinking it would be fun to uh, help you. You know, VP. The Sarah Kailon to your McShain."

"Um, no thanks. No LBRs or wannabes allowed in my campaign. I'm trying to win, you know." Layla gasped and narrowed her eyes in Massie's direction. Massie raised an eyebrow and put her focus back on her phone.

"LBR? Huh? What's that?" Layla asked, confused.

"Look in the mirror. _That's_ an LBR."  
"You think I'm _ugly_?"

"I think you're an LBR. Shoo! It's Massie's private time." Massie waved her hand in the air as if Layla was an ah-noying fly that wouldn't go away.

"Oh-kay. Fine." Layla turned on her purple Converse All-Stars that were scribbled all over in black sharpie and walked away.

MASSIE: Ewmagawd! Did you _see_ Layla's shoes?

ALICIA: Gross times a thousand!

KRISTEN: Actually, Converse are in nowadays. Everybody has a pair.

MASSIE: Puh-lease. If "Everybody" is LBRs then yeah. Everybody.

DYLAN: They're kind of cute in an effortless sort of way.

Massie wanted to scream out "Why don't I have control over you anymore?" But instead, she rested her fingers and exhaled. Glancing down at the screen of her phone, she texted back,

MASSIE: New Rule: Converse shoes are so nawt ah-proved. So I better nawt see anyone in TPC, or at least who wants to stay, in them.

DYLAN: Seriously? I bought I pair of black ones! In a rocker chic way, I mean.

MASSIE: Return them. You're nawt wearing them. High tops? Puh-lease, more like Die-Tops!

ALICIA: Converse are the new Keds.

MASSIE: They're worse then Keds. Layla has a pair.

ALICIA: Point!

DYLAN: Yeah, I guess.

KRISTEN: Um, sure.

Massie gasped. She definitely was losing control. She needed a PC meeting, aysap!

MASSIE: PC meeting at my house after school. We'll make some posters too.

ALICIA: Done.

KRISTEN: Done.

DYLAN: Done.

And if she failed to maintain her alpha status and bring Layla below her on the popularity meeting, that wouldn't be the only thing done, done, and done.

************

"Massie, what in the world?" Kendra's voice yelled as she stepped into Massie's normally clean room now filthy. The only filthy Kendra was interested in was filthy rich. But this was far from that. Massie looked up at her mom and sighed.

"I know, I know…I'm sorry. I'll get Inez to clean it."

"You will not! You will clean it yourself!" Kendra stared at the mess of markers, poster board, glitter, and other art supplies Massie had managed to get in ten minutes.

"Um, Mrs. Block, if it's okay, the girls and I would like to help Massie clean. I mean, after all, it's our mess too." Alicia smiled at Kendra and gave her an innocent voice.

"Well…okay. If you girls would like to run for class president it's fine, but I expect you to clean up after yourselves." She looked at the posters they had already finished. They looked pretty good. A piece of yellow poster board with a orange glittery border said "Vote Massie Block for class president of OCD." Another had a picture of Layla's head photoshopped by a girl who was an art wizard, wearing an out of style pair of straight leg Sevens in a bright orange and an orange long sleeved shirt with the number TPC called "The LBR." 527. (It's the number LBR spells out on a phone.) Layla was behind bars and her hair was stuck back in a hairnet. She looked terrible. The poster said, in purple sharpie print, "No imposters from Orland-ew." The other posters had catchy sayings and cartoon pictures of Massie standing proudly at a ceremony while Layla was a gorilla who didn't know what she was doing. Massie was sure to win. After Layla arrived at Claire's guesthouse, Massie had to find out what they were doing. She grabbed some eggs from the fridge and walked over to their house, giving TPC the signal that she'd be right back. They nodded and waited.

"Wait…you know what…I want you guys to come with. Layla's ugliness is too much to handle alone." Massie told them sternly.

"Ah-greed." Dylan chirped.

"Point." Alicia lifted a finger.

"Given." Kristen grinned.

As they walked up to Claire's house, the eggs gripped tightly in Massie's hand, she knocked loudly enough for the other neighbors to hear.

"Who is it?" yelled Claire's voice.

"It's Death coming to kill you. Gawd, who do you think it is?" she yelled back. Massie rolled her eyes as TPC giggled.

"Oh, it's you. I should've known. What do you _want_?" Claire opened the door. Her baggy Aeropostale sweatpants and tight-fitting black tanktop were highly unacceptable and nothing compared to Massie's outfit. This must've been a messy project.

"My mom said to send down some eggs…" Massie looked Claire right in the eye.

"And it took all four of you to deliver?" Claire sighed in disbelief.

"_No!_ They wanted to say hi." She motioned to the PC to say hi, tilting her head in Claire's direction.

"Hi." muttered Kristen.

"Hi." whispered Alicia.

"Hi." burped Dylan, sending TPC into hysterics.

"Well then, I'll just take that." Claire pulled the eggs out of Massie's hand and tried to shut the door but Massie's orange Juicy flip-flops stopped her.

"JUST one second. Aren't you inviting us in?" Massie asked sweetly.

"Not really." Claire shut the door again but Massie stopped her.

"Well then I'll come in by myself." She pushed Claire aside and scanned the living room with The Pretty Committee by her side.

"Rude." Claire mumbled under her breath. Massie led herself into the kitchen where Layla was making ah-dorable (though she'd never admit it) cupcakes. She had made many, each food colored with a different color. They had frosting all over them and "Vote for Layla" written in a red and blue gel. There were a couple of posters on the chairs making Massie's look like crap. Claire followed Massie in and said to Layla, "Well, look who stopped by!"

"Oh, hey guys! You want a cupcake? They're from scratch!"

"Oh really?" Massie said. "I don't see any marks. Let me fix that for you." She took her sharp nail and ran it across 4 cupcakes, ruining the print. Layla kept her focus on the few ruined cupcakes then stared at Massie as if to say "Why would you do that?" and then smiled again.

"No worries, I'll just make more!" Layla giggled. "But Massie, from scratch means--" Massie stopped her.

" I KNOW what it means, smart one." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay…well, anybody else want one?" she smiled at the rest of TPC. Dylan reached out but Massie slapped her hand. Alicia grinned devilishly.

"You know what, Layla? I do!" she took a poster off the chair with a picture of Layla. Her leg was kicked back and her hands were swaying freely. She was in a pair of skinny jeans, bright red peep-toe heels, and a white, red, and blue shirt with shimmering stars. The poster was covered in ribbon and glitter and it said "A choice you won't regret. Vote for Layla!" in cheery red letters. Alicia knew it took hard work to make and before Layla or Claire could stop her, she ripped it into two pieces. Layla's mouth dropped open and Massie's along with it. She high-fived Alicia and grinned, ear to ear.

"Alicia! Claire and I worked really hard on that! Why did you rip it? It was my favorite too!" she sniffled. Alicia shrugged.

"Be_cause."_ Massie answered for her. "A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do." She whipped the cupcakes off the table and onto the floor. Layla's eyes filled with tears and she ran upstairs. Claire rolled her eyes at Massie.

"Nice job. Are you happy? You ruined our campaign. Now can you just leave?" Claire shook her head in shame of their behavior like a disappointed mom. She knew she'd get Massie back. She had to.

"Gladly." Massie shrugged and stepped around the cupcakes. "Those would make the students fat anyways. They'd hate it." She walked off.

"THEY WERE FAT FREE!!" Claire yelled after her. The door shut. Massie, one. Claire and Layla, zero. Yup, Massie still had the alpha in her to take anyone down. _Anyone._

**You like? Definitely Drama-packed and one of my longest chapters. That's why I had you waiting so long. Well, it isn't. I was pretty busy because of the holidays and crap. REVIEW!!!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter will be at least four pages long in honor of the holidays!!! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and New Year and everything!!! If you don't celebrate them then Happy Whatever you Celebrate!!!!! Luh-v all of you!!!! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!! And for those of you who asked, this story is nawt going to be wrapped up soon. (you get it? "wrapped?" like, a present?) I'm thinking like, at least 10 more chapters.**

**-MASSIEKURthesecond…Now let's get to the story!**

Before stepping into the mall, Massie immediately pulled off her thin coat and stuffed it into the shiny black Range Rover. She started walking towards the mall with TPC trailing her in elegant movement.

"Okay, let's start at BCBG." Massie glanced toward her friends and they nodded. They were finding outfits for the Fall Dance. I mean, seriously. It was next week.

After finally finding their outfits precisely five and four fifths of an hour later, they walked into the food court. Massie walked up to a Japanese restaurant.

"Hey Suki, how's it going? I'll have the usual, put it awn my tab." She smiled at the nice lady who had her hair up in a bun. Two chopsticks were through it and she was dressed in a lovely pink kimono and pink ballet-slipper-style shoes.

"One number three it is! How about these three other lovely ladies?" she asked politely. Massie handed her a plastic Amex credit card and glanced in their direction.

"Do you guys want from here or should I get you a happy meal instead?" she asked them.

"I'll have the number five." Alicia told her.

"Number five for me." Kristen parroted.

"I'll take the happy meal." Dylan replied.

"Oh, puh-lease, Dyl! Weight Watchers anyone?" Massie shot. Dylan pinched her stomach.

"No, actually, I lost four pounds. But you're right, Mass. I'll have the number six." Dylan told Suki.

"Fabulous choice! Dylan, was it?" Suki asked.

"Yup!" she burped back. Suki laughed along with Kristen but Massie rolled her eyes and Alicia tried to hold back her laughter.

"Alright, your order is coming up." Suki smiled at each one of the girls and went into the back. Massie sat in one of the turquoise Food Court chairs and relaxed her bags. She had bought from every store they went into. (except non-designer brands. Duh!) Kristen shot Claire a "must be nice to be rich" look but then remembered she was gone. She felt herself missing the former member but then brushed away the thought.

"209!" Suki called. Massie looked up at the fast food place and checked her receipt.

"Oh, that's us! C'mon." Massie motioned them over.

"Thanks, Suke."

"My pleasure." Suki grinned, her bright red lipstick shining. Her face was pale and her eyes were outlined with brown eye shadow. A light layer of blush traced her cheeks.

After lunch, TPC had headed home because even they knew when enough shopping was enough. Massie had bought a teal Emma Moss slip dress, a silver belt by Marc Jacobs, silver chandelier earrings, a matching necklace, and white Dolce and Gabana pumps. Alicia got a deep chocolaty brown RL blazer (of course!), a baby blue strapless dress, and silver strappy heels. Dylan planned on rocking a silk lime green zebra print dress, a short-sleeved, half-length, faux fur sweater, and black pointy toed boots. Kristen (Massie's treat) had gotten a Juicy Couture orange one shoulder dress, silver flats, and a silver clutch. They'd all look ah-mazing. For sure.

**********

"So, let me get this straight. You want _me_ to come over your house tonight. Even after what I did to you." Massie raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. They were standing outside the lockers waiting for the bell to ring.

"Well, you apologized. I think you should come see the house my dad bought. I was tired of living in that old dump anyways."

"You mean the _Amsterdam_? That's the best hotel in Westchester!" Massie widened her amber eyes.

"I guess so. It was okay…I guess." Layla shrugged and adjusted the cherry red strap on her Gucci tote bag.

"Sure. I'll be there." Massie nodded and turned her back to Layla, where the rest of TPC was waiting. She waited until Layla's purple boot steps faded and she high-fived every member.

"Now, guys. Remember what we talked about. Alright?"

"That was a hell of a meeting!" Kristen giggled. "How could we not?"

"Okay, good."

"Ehmagawd, I can't wait to see her house! I bet it's ah-mazing!"

"Dylan, did you just hand me a book?" Massie asked.

"Uh, no."

"Then why am I reading _The Tale of Desperate_, a cheap knock-off of _Desperaux_?" Alicia giggled into her palm and Kristen slapped Dylan's arm. Her cheeks turned bright red which matched her curly red locks.

"Puh-lease, Massie. At least I wasn't the one to go up into my room and sob the night Claire quit. I brushed it off like my teeth." Dylan shot back, surprised in herself.

"I wasn't crying because of Kuh-laire, Dylan. Seriously! First Alicia, then Claire, now you. Who's next? Kristen?" Massie rolled her amber eyes.

"Massie, you know I didn't mean it when I yelled at you. But you ruined my jeans!"

"Whatevs."

"Yeah, and Massie, don't worry about me. I won't go all crazy awn you." Kristen smiled.

"I sure hope so!"

Just then, Massie felt a vibration coming from her back pocket. She looked at TPC who shrugged. Who texted her? Ehmagawd, was it Derrington?

LAYLA: BTW, don't bring your clique.

MASSIE: why nawt?

LAYLA: it's private.

MASSIE: I'm gonna tell em what you say n-e-ways.

LAYLA: seriously? Even if I don't want you to?

MASSIE: okay, okay, whatever. i'll come ah-lone. dont have a cow.

LAYLA: Good. See you 2nite.

Massie shut off her phone. Rolling her eyes, she glanced in the PC's direction who were eagerly awaiting her response.

"It was Layla. She said you can't come."

"What? Why nawt?" Kristen gasped.

"I don't know. Maybe she thinks I'll be nicer without you guys."

"Puh-lease!" Alicia mumbled.

"I'll tell you everything. Nawt that anything interesting would happened. I mean, it's Layla."

"Totally." Dylan nodded.

But she was wrong. This day was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**Don't worry! The chapter isn't over yet!**

********************

Massie Block was standing inside Layla's bedroom. She stared at everything in the room. From the Starbucks machine to the giant purple walk-in closet, everything looked ah-mazing. Layla must've caught Massie staring because she replied, "Oh, this is my room. I've still got some decorating to do."

"Really? That's ah-mazing! It looks great though!" Massie replied faux sweetly.

"Thanks!" Layla's eyes lit up. "You want?" She pointed to the Starbucks machine and glanced in Massie's direction.

"Uh, sure. Yeah, thanks." Layla handed Massie a silver cup filled with a warm beverage. "I made it up myself. I like to call it Layla's mixture. No poison." She giggled.

"Awesome." Massie sat down on Layla's bed. After turning off the machine, she joined Massie.

"Sooo…Layla. Did you buy an outfit for the dance yet?"

"Ohmigawsh, yes! It's in-credible. You want to see?" Massie grinned. Layla was falling right into the trap she'd just thought of.

"Sure. I'd love to." Layla opened the door to her bigger-then-it-should-be and decorated-like-Miley-Cyrus walk in closet. She fished out four bags. Then, Layla pulled out an ah-mazing outfit that was better then Massie's. It was a tight metallic top, black plaid skirt, and black tights. She had bought matching flat boots and accessories to match, and it looked fabulous.

"You like? What do you think?" Layla asked.

Those were the last words Massie heard before she blacked out. No, I'm kidding. She's perfectly alive. Hehe. Got you there!

"I think…here's what I think of her majesty!" she clutched her cup and poured the hot beverage all over Layla's outfit and threw the empty cup at Layla's purple tee shirt. Shooting Layla a stern glance, she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, dialing Isaac's number to come pick her up. As for Layla, she stood in place open mouthed. It was the last outfit on the rack and she had loved it. It wasn't fair for Massie to ruin it. If she were the mean kind, she'd probably ruin Massie worse. A few plans popped into her head. But knowing Layla, they'd never be brought into action but instead, put to waste. She shrugged and closed her closet door. Then she picked up the cup Massie had thrown and threw it into a trash barrel that read "GIVE A HOOT, DON'T POLLUTE." The other recycling barrel said "DON'T BE A LITTER BUG" and had a picture of a bee. It was one less piece of trash for her new housekeeper, Esme (no relation intended, Twilight fans), to clean.

**Was that enough for you? I'll try to post another chapter by tomorrow. Layter!!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! Or else I'll think that you're all meanie bobinis!!! LOL. **


	17. Chapter 17

Massie pulled on her purple Juicy Couture sweatpants and a matching sweater and walked out of the locker room. It was Gym and she was ready for action. Gulping down half a bottle of Glaceau Smart Water, she laid the bottle into her gym bag. Her eyes scanned the room until she found Kristen in baby blue shorts and a hoodie. She walked over to her.

"Did you see her anywhere?" Massie asked.

"Who? Layla? She's out by the lockers. I think I heard her crying."

"Serves her right for taking my…our spotlight." Massie giggled.

"Um, sure." Kristen shrugged. Before Massie could reply, the gym coach, Mr. Ashton, called everybody to the front of the gym. Layla rushed to catch up and listened.

"Okay, so today, we're going to play volley ball. It's the same as last week. You remember." He droned on but Massie couldn't help but keep thinking about Kristen's response. "Um, sure." She had said. Massie exhaled and tried to pay attention but it wasn't easy. She finally gave up and texted her friends.

MASSIE: Ashton is sooo boring.

ALICIA: R U playing volley ball? We did that earlier.

MASSIE: Yeah.

DYLAN: I feel bad 4 you. Me and Alicia dodged every ball and the team lost.

MASSIE: LOL. Listen, can u cum over 2day after school? PC meeting aysap.

ALICIA: Sure.

DYLAN: Yeah, sure.

"Block! No texting!" Mr. Ashton scolded.

"I'm uh, not."

"I think you are, Ms. Block. Hand it over."

MASSIE: G2G.

She shut off her phone and handed it to Mr. Ashton. "I'm so getting Alicia's dad to sue. He's a really great lawyer, you know." Massie said, staring right into the coach's eyes.

"Sure, whatever." Mr. Ashton replied.

Minutes later, Kristen and Layla were stuck on a team with Massie on the other. She aimed the ball straight at Layla's face but instead, she hit it right back and it got Massie instead, right in the eye.

"OUCH!" Massie yelped, throwing herself onto the hard wooden floor.

"Ehmagawd, Massie, are you okay?" Kristen rushed over to her friend's side, helping her up. "Mr. Ashton, Massie's hurt. I need to take her to the nurse." Kristen informed.

"Okay. But you'll both need to make up this class." He winked at Kristen, giving her a "sure, anything for a fellow athlete" nod.

"Kuh-reepy." Massie muttered, sending Kristen into hysterics. She was glad Kristen was back on her side.

"Sooo, what were you and Layla talking about?"

"Oh, not much. I just told her that she should join the soccer team. She has really good hand-eye coordination."

"What? You asked _her_ to join? Why?"

"Well, face it, Mass. I might nawt want to admit it, but the team really needs some better players. We lose to Briarwood almost every time."

"Yeah, I know but…"

"But nothing. Come on, Massie. We need the team to win for once."

"Yeah, I know but…"

"But what?" Kristen opened the door to the nurse's office. Ehmagawd. Massie thought. Here it comes, another great deal from X-Friendino's. Here was Kristen's turn to get into a fight.

"Nothing. Never mind. You know what? I'm glad you guys will win." Massie forced a smile.

"Thank gawd. You're the best."

"I know." Massie grinned. For the first time to day, for real.


	18. Chapter 18

Claire sat by her bedside table and swiped Twilight off it. She jumped onto her bed and opened it up. As she began to read it, she heard her phone ring.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win_

_Oh Oh Oh Whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating _

_And that's what you-_

Claire picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Ohmigawsh, Claire! Someone just called me and said I'd be so dead at the dance! Their voice sounded all weird and the number was private. They said to bring Kuh-laire with me."

"Ugh. That was Massie. It's so ahb-vious. She's the only one who hates you and calls me Kuh-laire."

"Massie would _never_ do that!"

"Are you serious? She ruins the campaign, ruins your outfit, torments you, insults you, makes fun of you, and you still think she's a precious angel?"

"Okay, okay. Fine. Maybe she's a little…"

"Mean? Rude? Fierce? Wrong? Mad-for-no-reason?"

"Nonono! Don't go too far, Clairebear."

"What?" Claire asked, rolling her eyes. "You know what your problem is? You're too nice. Nicer then me, pre-Westchester." She giggled.

Just then, Massie burst through the door of Claire's bedroom door with a fierce look on her face.

"Hey, Kuh-laire!" she screeched.

"Um, Layla, can I call you back? Like, in an hour?"

"I'll come over." Layla said.

"Awesome. Bye. " She hung up and stared at Massie.

"_What?_" Claire hissed.

"Kuh-laire, don't talk to me like that! You're done, done, and done. I just thought I'd let you know." She barked.

"What. Ever. You can't do anything." She smiled. "You're not alpha anymore."

"Ehmagawd, Kuh-laire. I'll sooner surrender my throne to Duh-livia, or worse, you, then I'd let Layla take it. Puh-lease! I repeat, you're done. You'd better get ready." She grinned devilishly.

"And you couldn't have called to say this because…?"

"Because then I couldn't do this." Massie shrugged and walked over to Claire's bed. She took her pillow and hit her with it. Claire shrieked and grabbed a neon yellow one and hit her back. Massie laughed and Claire laughed back. For once, it felt like old times.

"Hey, Mass, should we paint the posters-" Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen stepped in and then Alicia stopped herself.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd." She yelled.

"What's all the hubbub, bub?" Layla giggled as she walked into the room, astonished to see Claire and Massie giggling. "Ohmigawsh." She said.

"Look…guys, I can explain."

"Yeah, you'll explain alright. Come _awn._ I can't wait to hear this one." Alicia rolled her eyes. Dylan blew a huge bubble and popped it, cracking up, until Alicia shot her a stern glance. Kristen stared down at her black Pumas, and Claire bit her cuticles anxiously. Massie exhaled. Layla bit her lip. Then Massie laughed. She _laughed._ Out of all the things to do, she laughed. Then Dylan let out a giggle. Then Kristen. Then Layla. Then Claire. And Finally, Alicia burst out laughing. They all cracked up for about three minutes and four seconds and then they caught their breath and dried their happy tears. Massie forgot for a second that she hated Claire and Layla. She forgot about the campaign. She forgot about what she did to Layla. She forgot about everything. She lived in that one moment, never wanting it to end.

Just then, Jay Lyons walked into the room in a pair of black Adidas sweatpants and a white T-shirt.

"What's so funny? We could hear you from the living room! Some of us were trying to watch TV." Massie looked at Claire. Claire looked at Layla. Layla looked at Alicia. Alicia looked at Dylan. Dylan looked at Kristen. Kristen shrugged.

"You know…I don't really know." Massie replied.

"I'm just glad you guys are friends." Jay smiled. He walked out of the room and yelled "Hey, Todd, how 'bout a sundae?" And then it hit her. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be in her room, making low-fat milkshakes with her friends. She glared at Claire and Layla, smoothened her caramel colored tie-front cardigan and the white lace cami underneath, and then snapped her fingers. She walked out of the room without saying goodbye with TPC trailing her. Claire watched her and Layla shrugged. She walked into Claire's room. For that one moment, everything seemed okay. Everything felt perfect. Claire nodded slowly and chuckled to herself. Layla rested her head on the palm of her hand. For that one moment, everything was right.

**Review!!! BTW, I was informed I didn't have a disclaimer so here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own Massie, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, Alicia, Jay Lyons, Bean, Olivia (which I mentioned shortly), Derrington, Cam, or any other character from the books. But I do own all of the teachers, Esme, and Layla. **

**I hope you liked the chapter!! Review!!! P.S. This is totally irrelevant, but here's a question:**

**What's your favorite holiday movie? You know, like the Grinch, Charlie Brown, whatevs.**


	19. Chapter 19

Layla walked into her kitchen and opened the freezer. She took out a pint of Cookie Dough ice cream and a spoon, and started eating. It was the cure to every depression, but right now, Layla was just hungry.

"Esme, when's dinner going to be ready?" she asked, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"About fifteen minutes. Stop stuffing yourself with that stuff. It's unhealthy. You're going to have dinner soon too."

"Mmmm…what're you making?" she asked, not caring about calories.

"Chicken with a special sweet sauce. It's from this new cook-book I found. It's really good. My friend, Zeina, she made it for me one day." She smiled and mixed the ingredients.

"Awesome. That smells delish." She put away the ice cream and walked into her room to check her inbox. One from Wynter, one from Allie, one from Susan, and one from Steve. They were all her Florida friends. She smiled and opened them up one by one.

Layla,

How's it going? Steve's mom is pregnant. I think it's a boy.

Wynter

Layla,

What's up in da heezy, yo? Ok, Never Again! I hope everything's cool. We miss you SOOO much. I'm sure you made a bunch of friends in Westchester. A bunch of rich, snotty's right? Email back.

Allie

Layla,

Hey, Hey, Hey! How's my fave buttercup? LOL. Talk to you next week. And BTW, Mrs. Granger is pregnant. Who knew?

Susan

Layla,

Hey, it's Steve. What's up? I'm sure you've heard, my mommy is pregnant. It's a boy. She's thinking of naming him Christopher or something. Thoughts on names?

Steve

Carefully, she replied to each email.

Wynter,

Everything's going good. I've got like, a fanclub. It's cute. You HAVE to come visit sometime. Love you!

Layla

Allie,

Definitely never again! Lul times a hundred!!! Everything's awesome. There's one rich, I wouldn't really say snotty -it's kind of harsh-girl but I tried to be her friend. Oh well. I miss you too!!! COME VISIT!!! You'd love it here.

Layla

Susan,

Favorite buttercup? I'm a buttercup? LOL. I heard the news. Ohmigawsh! It's surprising, though. Talk to you later!

Layla

Steven,

Chris seems like a nice name. You shouldn't have asked me. I've got ah-lot of names. Sam, Josh, Marc, Liam, Ryan, Brendon (not Ross or Urie though.), Peter, CAM!!! (sorry Westchester joke) But I don't know. Talk to you later!

Layla

She smiled at her responses and clicked send. She missed Orlando so much. She wanted to run back, hug every one of her friends, hug the teachers she hated, rip off her designer clothes and throw on overalls and smudged Converse, and then lie in the sun. That was the part she missed the most. She liked seeing the leaves during fall but-

A loud knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Enter." She yelled. Her little sister came in.

"Hey, Jules." Layla smiled at the little girl. Julia looked down at the floor.

"Lay-luh!" Julia yelled, still eying the floor.

"What?"

"Take me to Burger King." She huffed.

"No way! I can't! Dinner's almost ready!"

"No. Take me!" Julia stomped. Layla walked her over to a purple bean bag and smoothened her tangled blond hair. She looked straight into her hazel eyes and said

"Julia. Esme's making a nice dinner for us. You wouldn't want to make her upset, would you?" Julia shrugged.

"I dunno." She replied.

"Oh, come on. Dinner's probably waiting for us."

"No. It looks like pee." Julia said, and then laughed at the word pee.

"Jules, come on. It's not pee. Let's go. I'll eat it too, okay?" She held out her hand and Julia slapped it down.

"Julia, please. Come on."

"NO!!!" Julia shrieked. She ran out of the room. "MOMMY! I WANT BURGER KING!!!!!" she yelled across the hall. Layla sighed and walked over to the dining room.

"Dinner ready yet?" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Julia doesn't want any though. I made her a special meal." Esme put down a pink plate with a hot dog and fries. The hot dog had a face on it with ketchup and clothes with mustard. The fries were shaped like stars.

"Julia, come on. I made you food better then Burger King." She motioned her over. Julia walked over.

"Ooh! Pink!" she grinned happily at the plate. Layla giggled and winked at her dad who winked back. Her mom came over and sat down at the table.

"This is Asian Sesame Chicken with a sweet and sour honey sauce." She gave everybody some and then gave each person a helping of salad with Italian dressing.

"Mmmm, Esme, it looks great. Thank you. I barely got used to not having to cook anymore." Caroline Santino, her mom, said.

"I know. And Esme cooks better then you." James Santino, Layla's dad, said with a laugh.

"No one cooks better then you, mom." Layla smiled and bit into her chicken.

"Wait, can I take that back?" she asked playfully. "This is delish. Really." She smiled. This certainly wasn't home. But despite what she had thought before, this was awesome


	20. Chapter 20

Massie rolled her eyes in exhaust as she watched Layla answer a question and of course get it right. What's new? She glanced down at her outfit. A yellow ruffled tank top by Prada, a knit grey mini, black tights, and knee high black lace boots. She had curled her hair to perfection so that it had bounced and her eyes sparkled thanks to eyeliner and a natural tan shade of eye shadow. She looked ah-mazing times ten as apposed to Layla who looked…well, good. She was wearing a black vest, a Power Rangers tee, and a thin scarf. Her skinny jeans were dark-wash and her Converse were black. Layla had flat-ironed her hair and her bangs and her purple streak was hidden. Massie studied her outfit. Hmm…Massie's was probably a 9.7 but she felt like she was trying too hard and people could tell. Layla's outfit was probably a 9.4 but she looked effortlessly cute, which Massie knew took the most effort of all. She sighed. Maybe Layla did look better then her.

"Excuse me, Massie, but am I at a grocery store?" Layla whispered.

"What? Ahb-viously nawt!" Massie spat.

"Well then, stop checking me out!" she hissed. Claire, who was sitting right behind Massie, giggled into her palm. Massie whipped her head around and shot her a glare. Claire scowled at Massie and rolled her Tiffany-box blue eyes.

"Layla, when did you become so…I don't know!" Massie shot.

"Since you made my cousin cry." She smiled in Claire's direction. Massie giggled.

"She cried? Ehmagawd, Kuh-laire! What does C-R-Y B-A-B-Y spell?" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Whatevs. At least I don't write love letters to Derrington and never send them. I've read them Massie, they're so cliché. Seriously." The truth was, this new Claire, the mean one, actually did cry once in a while. Layla smirked and turned back around. The bell rang. Which meant Claire got the last word.

*********

Claire smiled at the lunch lady as she handed her three dollars and collected her change. She walked over to Table 18. Today, Layla, Claire, Layne, Meena, and Heather were sitting there. Layla had managed to make friends with Layne and the rest of them. Right at that moment, TPC strutted by. Claire could tell they were walking to Britney Spears' "Womanizer". She just could. Only this time, nobody was watching. They were all either with their friends or getting lunch. Occasionally, somebody would stop by and comment on Claire or Layla or Layne's outfit. Claire flash-backed to when this was TPC's table. To when she was in TPC. To when she was one of the most popular and all the LBRs would come and talk to Massie and they'd crack up and laugh at them. Layla was different. She'd say hi to each person, talk to them as if she'd known them for years, and she wouldn't dare make fun of them. Claire grinned. Let's face it. The Pretty Committee was yesterday's news.

"Um, _excuse moi_, but I believe this is out table." Massie stared Layla right in the eye and said.

"It's a free country. It doesn't have your name on it." Layne sighed. She straightened her neon pink tights and looked back up at Massie.

"Actually, it does." Alicia pointed to a corner that said "TPC" in lime green nail polish.

"Whatever. It doesn't make a difference." Claire shot back. Massie gripped her tray so hard her fingers turned white. Then she took her diet-Pepsi and poured it all over Claire's head. She smiled and glanced over at the only empty table, Table 4 that held two LBRs and a bunch of cobwebs. Layla's mouth shot open. She immediately threw the ketchup stained veggie burger in her hand down Massie's shirt and poured her melted chocolate chip ice cream on her perfectly conditioned hair. She grinned.

"Thanks for the memories, hun." Layla snapped a picture with her phone and turned back around. Layne chuckled and started bellowing, "Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great!" Layla, Heather, and Meena joined in. Soon, so did Claire.

"Ugh! You guys are such LBRs!" Massie huffed.

"Yeah." Alicia seconded. "Totally."

"Seriously, is this _The American Mall_?" Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, or _High School Musical_?"Kristen agreed.

"How cheesy." Layne mimicked. Then she sat back down and rolled her green eyes. Massie screamed and stomped her way over to her table. TPC hesitated, then they followed her trail.

***********

"We need to bring them down. They're…" Massie hesitated. "becoming the new alphas. That's not going to fly with me." She sat down in a brown chair and leaned in.

"We need a better plan or Layla's going to be president. I will not, repeat not, let that happen." Dylan sucked on a straw of Diet Pepsi and dipped a mozzarella sticks into marinara sauce.

"Wait, then how do we stop them?" she asked curiously.

"Easy. We take them down." Massie smiled.

"Oh…I see." Alicia smirked.

"Here's the plan. We let Layla join. Claire, Layne, Heather, and Meena will be astonished. Claire won't talk to Layla. Layne won't talk to Claire. Heather and Meena also won't talk to Claire if she becomes the latest addition to TPC and my new beta."

"Hey! I'm your beta!" Alicia cried.

"Technically, yes. But for this to work, we have to rearrange a few things. Make her think we're angels. Pure angels. She'll learn to trust us with her secrets, and when she loves us the most, we kick her out. She'll be dead. If she still dares to try to win against me, then we'll make her life a living hell. Don't forget. I've got power."

"Yeah, but…what if she doesn't want to join?" Kristen asked.

"Details, details. She'll join! We'll make her!" Massie spat.

"Okay…" Dylan nodded in approval. "Nice plan." She high-fived Massie. Massie grinned and bit into a spicy tuna roll. Things would be the same in three, two, one.

**A/N: Review!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

Massie cocked her head to the side and examined her outfit one last time before she could style her hair. She was dressed in a red Michael Kors sweater dress, white tights, and tangles of silver necklaces. She curled her hair so that it shone and had lots of bounce and volume and decided she looked great. She quickly turned on her iMac and IMed Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan.

MASSIEKUR: What R U wearing?

BIGREADHEAD: straight leg denim Sevens, green Ella Moss jersey dress, black two inch Jimmy Choos I bought last week at the mall.

SEXYSPORTSBABE: IDK yet.

MASSIEKUR: wear the skinny jeans you bought at the mall with that caramel colored Juicy cardigan I bought you a couple weeks ago w/quilted flats you never gave back.

SEXYSPORTSBABE: Done.

HOLAGURRL: I'm thinking RL knee length sweater dress and mint green leggings with silver flats.

MASSIEKUR: Dyl, 9.3, Kris, 9.5, Leesh, 9.7.

BIGREADHEAD: You?

MASSIEKUR: Michael Kors sweater dress w/tights and silver necklaces.

HOLAGURRL: 9.6.  
BIGREADHEAD: 9.7.

SEXYSPORTSBABE: 9.643.

Massie chuckled. It was so like Kristen to turn fashion into math. She smiled. Her smile faded when she saw her next IM.

CLAIREBEAR: Ehmagawd, Layla, that's awesome. I can't believe Derrington asked you to the dance!

Massie gasped and fought back the urge to cry. What? Derringtion?

MASSIEKUR: Kuh-laire. This isn't Layla. It's Satan. That's who you're dealing with.

CLAIREBEAR: I thought I blocked you. Oops. I must've clicked on the wrong one. Sorry.

Massie had a strange feeling that Claire did that on purpose. Massie's insides burned. She felt the sudden urge to take Layla and crush her on the heels of her brand new round-toed boots. Claire could come with her, or better, she could throw firecracker darts at her.

MASSIEKUR: Well, you should be. And puh-lease, that was so nawt an accident.

CLAIREBEAR: Whatevs.

CLAIREBEAR has signed off at 7:14 AM. But Massie got the idea she blocked her.

Massie rolled her eyes in anticipation and applied a fresh coat of caramel Glossip Girl. She channeled her inner-alpha, knowing it was in there somewhere, but lately, she felt like it had hidden in her stomach. Then, Poof! Just like that, she remembered what alphas were. What they did. And that she was taking down Layla starting today.

********

Massie ran through the halls of OCD, pushing anybody daring enough to get in her way. She heard complaints and yells but continued on anyways with Dylan and Kristen behind her.

"Wait up!" Alicia panted.

"Hey!" somebody shouted.

"Ouch! No pushing!" people grumbled. Finally, she found Layla.

"Hey, listen. Layla, we don't really do this often, but uh--" she looked at her friends who nodded.

"Okay, Layla."

Despite her sudden alpha-ness yesterday, Layla was totally different today. Instead of a rocker chic outfit she was dressed in a plain black American Apparel hoodie and red True Religion skinny jeans. She took off her hoodie revealing a white T-shirt with a bunch of penguins on it and red hearts.

"Yeah?" she asked sweetly, almost forgetting what she had said yesterday about how Massie made Claire cry.

"Okay…firstly, I love your outfit." Layla smiled at that. Again, her newly-cut shoulder-length blond hair had been flat-ironed, but her bangs were poofed up in a black clip. "Secondly, we, as in me, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen, would like to welcome you fully as the newest official member of The Pretty Committee. Before you say anything, remember this means that you will have full access to GLU headquarters, the best friends in the universe to catch you when you fall, unlimited gossip, and of course, the luxury of being in the most A-list and high status clique in the whole grade. What do you say?"

"Wait…why me?" Layla shrugged.

"Because you're really nice, which people love, I can tell you're a good friend, you're drop dead gorgeous, very smart, and already pretty popular." TPC nodded and Layla nodded her head with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Well…I'd truly love to! It sounds like a lot of fun!" she exclaimed.

"Awesome! So tonight, you can come over and we will fully introduce you to the HQ and everything. Oh, and plus there's this really awesome--"

"Wait. But, I can't." Layla interrupted, stepping on top of Massie's words when instead, lately, it had been like she was stepping on top of more then that, but also her world.

"Whyever not?" Massie placed a hand on her heart to show affection.

"Because I can't leave my new friends and my cousin!" Layla replied firmly, her voice oozing "_Duh_!"

"Oh, well, we can work on that. It's not like you can't talk to them anyways. I mean when…" Massie swallowed hard. "…Claire...joined, she still talked to Layne and they were still best friends!

"Okay. Uh…I'll have to discuss it with them first."

"Why? Do they control you?" Massie replied quickly, knowing she kind of controlled her friends.

"Nonono! It's not that, it's just that-"

"That what? You know what, I'm sorry I even thought you were PC worthy. You're not even close." Massie turned on her heel, waiting for Layla to stop her.

"Okay, wait. Fine. I'll consider it." Layla called. Massie turned back around.

"Excellent. So when shall we begin?" she asked, a definite look on her face. Layla shrugged. Massie laughed. Then she left Layla stranded and with the PC trailing behind her, she walked away.

************

Massie smiled. "It's simple." She rolled her amber eyes.

"They're _going_ down. Layla is _going_ to accept. We are _going_ to redeem our alpha. This day is _going _to be glorious and stress-free. So pass the navy blue nail polish." She had developed a liking for navy blue nail polish. It was now her new obsession. Her and the rest of her friends were at the Block Estate's spa. She sat rested her bony butt onto a cream colored chair and gave herself a pedicure.

"Can we just stop talking about this? Stress equals food and I don't want to gain any more weight after I just went down a size!" Dylan exclaimed, pinching her belly. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Dylan, puh-lease. You are not fat. You're beautiful. You never were fat. You never are fat. You never will be fat. Oh-kay? A size six is nothing to be ashamed of!" Alicia rested her golden-brown hand onto Dylan's shoulder.

"Size _four_. You know, like you guys." Dylan tried to comfort herself.

"Yeah, but Claire's a size zero. I don't see how, since she eats all those gummies. Whatever." Massie sighed. Kristen looked up from her book.

"Massie, come on. Stop thinking about them. It's not that big of a deal." Kristen shrugged.

"Not that big of a deal? Fine, then. You can leave. Maybe our friendship is not that big of a deal. MAYBE this whole thing is not that big of a deal. If being alphas of the grade means absolutely nothing to you, then you can just go!" Massie's face turned bright red.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Kristen gasped.

"Whatever! Why are you reading that stupid book? I've seen you read it a thousand times!" Massie tore the book out of her hand and threw it into the Jacuzzi. Before Kristen did anything stupid like run out crying or worse, quit, Massie ran out, knowing she was being much too dramatic.

"Massie! Come back!" Kristen called. Massie jumped into the outdoor pool in a few minutes later with a yellow water gun that said "Todd Lyons" in black Sharpie. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen ran after her and shut the door to the spa. Alicia ran behind Kristen's tall figure and ducked. Kristen jumped to the side making Alicia a perfect target. She hit her with the water gun. She shrieked. Next she hit Dylan, soaking her Limited edition Splendid bathing suit. Kristen sneaked behind Massie and stole the piece of plastic from her hands, and chuckled. Massie gasped as she tried to steal it back. But Kristen trains at soccer practice and so she was faster. She ran around the pool to one of the beach chairs and ducked behind it. Dylan looked around and shrugged. Alicia looked around nervously and Massie shouted "There she is!" Kristen jumped up from behind the chair, knocking it down, and sending the yellow tote bag to the wet cement floor, everything spilling out. She sprayed Alicia before she could see where Massie was pointing and then cackled. Dylan cracked up and pointed to Alicia who was running away slowly. Kristen made her her next target. She shot Dylan in the stomach and then Massie right at her hair, soaking the top of her purple and silver bikini. They ran around trying not to get sprayed. Then Claire ran downstairs and slammed the door to her guesthouse.

"Ugh! You guys are acting, like, ten! Todd says he wants his water gun back." Claire ran over to the chair and immediately started placing candy wrappers and a few tubes of chapstick back into the tote. She threw it onto her shoulder and quickly ran up the stairs. Dylan shot her with the water gun, right at her Hollister hoodie. Todd ran downstairs.

"Anyone need some male companion?" he grinned.

"Todd, come on. Get your water gun and let's go upstairs." Claire sighed. Massie rolled her eyes and took the water gun. She handed it to Todd, but pulled it away when he reached out to grab it. Instead, she pecked him on the cheek. His pale face turned four shades of red and he giggled nervously, shooting upstairs yelling "Nathan!! Oh, my God!" Massie smiled, satisfied.

"Catch you later, looks like an alligator." Massie shot at Claire.

"After a while, crocodile." Claire yelled back at Massie through gritted teeth. She raced up stairs and slammed the door to her guesthouse shut.

"Poor thing." Massie pouted in fake sympathy.

"I know." Alicia agreed.

"Wait until Layla joins." Kristen said, squeezing water from her dirty blond hair.

"She won't even know what's hit her." Dylan added.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Things have been really hectic. Okay, that's a lie. I really don't have an excuse. I'm just a lazy bum, but I'll try to post things more often. The next chapter is the dance…I'm currently writing that, It should be up tomorrow. I combined my last two chapters for this one; I wanted it to be a little longer. ;P Love you all! **


	22. Chapter 22

Claire Lyons gripped her silver clutch in her hands as she waited for Layla to come out of the bathroom. They were getting ready for _theee_ dance. She straightened her pink silk dress and tapped the floor with her silver flats. Tightening the cream-colored bow, she called Layla's name.

"Layla, are you _done?_ The outfit Massie ruined would've taken less time! Ugh! Another reason to hate her!" Claire yelled.

"Are you kidding? That outfit took for_ever_ to try on! It needs the perfect accessories to look good. Besides, that wasn't really my dress. I wasn't going to actually _show_ it to her. Duh! It was all a fake. This…is my dress." Layla called back. She stepped out of the dressing room and revealed her new dress. Claire's mouth hung open as she gazed at the ah-mazing dress.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd." She gasped, dropping her purse.

*************

Massie motioned TPC over. They stepped out of Jakkob's Hair Salon and jumped into the limo. The day had been full of pampering and fun. Dylan finger combed through her straight hair and her brand new straight-across bangs. Alicia ran a hand through her silky mane and Kristen left her hair alone. Massie fluffed her glossy blowout and laid a manicured finger on the top of her head.

"Hmm…what else?" Massie said. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." Dylan shrugged.

"Your purse, Meez Block?" Jakkob called, stepping out of the salon. She smiled thankfully and grabbed her metallic silver clutch from his hands.

"Thanks, Jakkob." Massie grinned. Jakkob cleared his throat. "Ahem."

"Oh! Sorry. I never tipped you, did I?" Massie shot him an apologetic smile and reached into her purse, fishing around for cash. She pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to him. He smiled and trotted back into the salon, happy. Massie rolled her amber eyes and walked into the Range Rover. TPC giggled and followed behind. Massie had gotten hair extensions and curled her hair. Alicia had straightened hers and cut her bangs straight across though they were styled to the side. Dylan's hair was up in a bun and her bangs looked fabulous, having been blow-dried. Kristen had curled her hair. Each of them had gotten make-up done, and nails too at that matter. Massie had gone for a natural look, Alicia went with an exotic look, and Dylan had done a brilliant shade of firey orange and gold eyeshadow. Kristen had just had mascara and eyeliner applied. Nevertheless, they all looked ah-mazing.

"Alicia. 9.8." Alicia smiled in satisfaction.

"Kristen. 9.7." Kristen shrugged and half-smiled.

"Dylan. 9.85" Dylan squealed.

"Me?"

"Ten. Straight ten." Alicia nodded.

"Ah-greed. Ten." Kristen added.

"Nah, I think it's more like, 10.2." Massie grinned thankfully.

"Oh, yeah. 10.2." Alicia changed her answer. Massie air-clapped and took a sip of Dragonfruit Vitamin Water. Dylan opened up the mini-fridge and took out the chicken salad sandwich she had been saving.

"Dylan, don't you dare. 1) I don't want that gor-guss dress ripping. 2) You're going to dirty it. And 3) We just went out for sushi." Massie nodded. Dylan shrugged and placed it back into the fridge with a frown.

*********

Massie walked into OCD, clutching the side of her silk teal dress. Kristen ripped off her scarf and stuffed it into her purse. Massie smiled and looked around for Layla. She finally spotted her, chugging down a glass of Hawaiian Punch and chatting with a couple of kids. She pushed her way through the crowd, waiting to see Layla's outfit. She scanned her up and down and then gasped. Layla was wearing _a teal Emma Moss slip dress, a silver belt by Marc Jacobs, silver chandelier earrings, a matching necklace, and white Dolce and Gabana pumps._ Her hair was up in a prom-style bun and her purple streak hung loosely over her shoulder. She looked…

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Massie screamed so loud. The DJ stopped playing the music and everybody turned to look at her.

"WHY are you wearing that? I am wearing that. YOU can't wear that! You can't! You…you…dress-stealer! AHHHHHH!!" she yelled. Layla turned around, baffled.

"What? I'm not…Ohmigawsh!" she gasped, looking at Massie's outfit. Massie's face turned red.

"Yeah. You BET Ohmigawsh! You're dead, Layla Santino! You better start writing your will! Or at least have your private little dog, KUH-LAIRE, write it for you! She might as well!" Massie fumed. Layla exhaled.

"Massie. Stop it. I didn't plan this. Neither did you, obviously. Take it easy, okay. It's a dress. Calm down. We shouldn't get this thing out of hand like some…hmmm, what's the word? _LBR._" Layla smirked. Massie's mouth fell open.

"I am sooo nawt the LBR in this situation. Sooo nawt! You are. You copy everything I do. Like some, wannabe, LBR, EW, poseur! You're worthless! You're…nothing. All of these people don't like you. It's all pretend. It's all an act of pity. Go change. Like, now." Now it was Layla's turn to be open-mouthed.

"No! You go change!" she barked. She turned on the heel of her pumps and left. She felt her phone vibrating and took it out of her purse. It was a text.

ALICIA: Where are you? Shakin' in my pumps!

KRISTEN: Yeah, Claire's talking. Whoa, there's Layla!

DYLAN: Eh.

ALICIA: Ma.

KRISTEN: Gawd.

MASSIE: What? What happened?

KRISTEN: You…might want to see this 4 urself.

MASSIE: WHAT?

She snapped her phone shut and ran over to where she saw Alicia waving. She pointed at Layla where she saw her…and Derrington…talking. And…and laughing.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie gasped.

"Massie, it doesn't mean anything. They're prob just friends. He's probably just pitying her."

"No." Alicia shook her head. "He asked her. I heard them talking about it."

"Yeah, and Kuh-laire IMed me saying that. Ugh! She's sooo D2M. Ah-gain!" Massie shook her head. She walked over to Layla and took her red lipstick. She smeared it all over her face. No boy would want to kiss _that._ Right? Derrington grimaced and walked away with his hands in his pocket. Layla gasped.

"_Massie!_ Are you like, against me having fun, or something?"

"Uh…no. Not particularly. Just against you with my ex."

"So what? He's your ex. Move _awn_ already!!"

"You know what, Layla? I think I will." She walked away, confusing Layla, but not really sure what it meant herself.


	23. Chapter 23

"Fine. I'll do it. I think it'll be a pleasure." Layla replied sternly. Massie tapped her flats onto the marble floor of OCD's hallway and smiled.

"Perf. Come over tonight?"

"Sure. I'll be there. Your house is the Block Estate where Claire lives, right?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. Since you're a member you get unlimited access to carpool to and from school. So we'll pick you up and take you with us to school tomorrow say at around seven thirtyish? I'll text you." Massie scanned Layla's outfit up and down. She was wearing a simple dark red cardigan and silver necklace with a crown on it. She paired the cardigan with black boots and dark wash jeans. Compared to Massie's pleaded black skirt with tights and lime green tee shirt which went great with a black short sleeve cardigan that was half-length and black flats, she didn't look as good.

"Awesome." Massie grinned and turned on her heel.

"Uh, wait. Massie?" Layla called after her.

"Hmm?" Massie turned back around.

"Uh…I heard you have an ugl-uh, I mean an adorable black pug. Okay if I bring my blond lab, Baxter? He's only a puppy. He's harmless though, and really playful."

"Of course! Bean would love a little play date! It's an improvement from Todd!" Massie laughed.

"Anything is an improvement from Todd." Layla added. Massie grinned with pleasure and walked away. She could get used to talking with Layla. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to actually be her friend instead of faking it right? I mean, she was kind of nice.

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter. But a fab one, right? Haha. I'll update soon, promise. Love & Laughter! And Peace! And Love! Wait, I already said that haha. Review!! Or next time the chapter will be shorter! Mwah ha ha! No, I'm kidding. But still, please review! They make my day!**

**BTW, I'm going to start doing this star-reviewer thing. I'm just gonna pick a review that I get and post it on to my next chapter. It might even be constructive critisism b/c it helps me grow as a writer. I'll reply to your review telling you you're the star reviewer and then you can PM me or review again or get in contact w/me if there's some kind of problem. i'll just post your pen-name or maybe the review. IDk, but anyways, have a wonderful day as always!** Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --


	24. Chapter 24

As Massie stepped through the busy halls of OCD, she re-checked her outfit: a yellow zebra-print top, white double belt, and a white fluffy skirt with stars all over. She pulled up her lone pink fingerless glove and re-adjusted her short blond wig and sunglasses. She was supposed to be Hannah Montana. Although, yes, it was immature, today was "Dress as the idol you would've had or wouldn't have had when you were five to nine." This was one of the best weeks of school: Spirit Week. OCD tried to be a different school. She ran into the auditorium, where Principal Burns was already giving her a speech. She quickly nodded Massie in, where most of the seats were taking. Alicia quickly lifted up her hobo bag to give Massie a seat in the back where they could text. Massie pulled out her phone, but Alicia remembered that Burns had taken them. Massie raised her hand to protest.  
"Um, Principal Burns?" Massie yelled across the room. Some guy squawked at the sound of her name.

"Yes, Massie? I hope this is important."

"Yeah. Can Alicia have her phone back?" Massie asked politely. "Please?"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. Please put your phone in the box Mr. Thomas is bringing around. The bulky man straightened his tie and handed Massie a small box. She dropped her phone in, rolling her eyes. "Oh, Whatevs." She mumbled. Layla, who was in the middle, was dressed as Cruella De Vil. A black and white wig rested on her head. She was wearing a black and white dotted dress, red tights, and black converse. She had added a cute look with red beads and elbow-length fingerless gloves. She looked awesome. Massie sighed and fluffed her wig. This outfit would have to do for now.

The next day was the classic wacky tacky day. Massie had planned for this one. She definitely looked wacky in a yellow and black tutu, black tights, a tight yellow tanktop, and a green elbow-length fingerless glove on one arm, and a hot pink one on the other. Her shoes were really wacky: A baby blue Prada flip flop on one foot, and a purple boot on the other. Her hair was done carefully. She had curled her bangs so that they were really short and rested just below her forehead. They had a big bump and poof. She held her hair together with a braid so she still looked cute and put on matching silver earrings. She looked…well…terrible. But that was the point, right?  
Wrong. Layla still looked ah-mazing. She had on a pair of bright orange converse, leopard print tights, a tutu similar to Massie's but in a different color, black fingerless gloves (normal length), and a black vest. True, she didn't look ten out of ten, but she was a 9.4 on the chic meter, while Massie was a straight six point four. She sighed, wondering how she could've missed it. Outrageous doesn't have to be ugly. She could've worn something better. Oh well. She texted TPC to meet her at the usual spot, and then she texted Layla too, the latest addition to the clique.

MASSIE: hey chicas. What R U wearing?

ALICIA: red shorts w/black tights, white double-button vest, black peep toe Jimmy Choos.

MASSIE: hair?

ALICIA: curled 2 extreme. Look like Taylor Swift. Bangs are clipped to the side and I put in a red streak. It looks outrageous.

DYLAN: yeah, you do.

LAYLA: I'm w/ Massie. She looks crazy.

MASSIE: so do you!

LAYLA: That's the point.

ALICIA: Point! Ha-ha!

DYLAN: Anyways, I'm wearing same as Alicia except I don't have a vest, I wore a white see through top over a teal cami and my tights are red and the shorts are pink. I died my hair blue.

MASSIE: blue?

DYLAN: got you! haha!!

ALICIA: LOL.

KRISTEN: the same outfit in Range Rover. My mom's idea of "cool" is enough to scare anybody.

Normally, everybody rode in the Range Rover but today, Alicia had a doctor's appointment and she had to come to school later, and Dylan's mom wanted to take her to school. Kristen and Layla were the only ones who came, much to Claire's dismay. Layla had blown her off three times this week which meant "the plan" was working. Claire would turn against her and then Layla would be kicked out with no friends. Boo hoo. Poor Layla. Nawt! Massie ran her fingers through her hair and shrugged. Everybody looked better then her. Well, maybe except for Kristen. Layla fidgeted as she turned off her phone and stuck it into the Sesame Street rhinestone Elmo bag she had lying next to her, making her outfit wackier.

"So, Layla. Did it take a long time to get wacky-looking?" Massie tried, desperate for conversation. _Because you usually already have the tacky part covered._ She added silently.

"Not really. I just threw on whatever. I mixed and matched everything and this is what came out."

_Of course. Of course it's Layla. Why didn't I think of that?_ Massie forced a smile and pretended to be interested.

"So, did it take you long?" Layla asked in a cheery voice.

"Um, not really. I just…uh. Yeah." Massie stuttered. Layla nodded as if it all made perfect sense and fussed with her locker.

"Here, let me help you with that." Massie turned to the locker.

"No, you shouldn't. It's really old and I feel like it's about to break and--"

"Puh-lease!" Massie interrupted. She turned to the locker, probably the oldest in the school. True, it did look like it was about to fall apart, but Massie didn't worry. She turned to Layla.

"Combo?"

"Um…"

"Please! What am I going to do? Rob your locker? Ooh, I really want that poster of Robert Pattinson you have!" Massie rolled her eyes as Layla blushed.

"Uh…it's uh…5270." Layla stuttered. Massie gasped.

"_527?_ Ehmagawd! Proof! I have proof!" Massie yelled. Layla raised an eyebrow. Massie bit her lip and shot a smile. "I mean…um…never mind." She tried opening the locker. When it didn't open, she tugged it back and forth harshly. It made a sputtering and gasping noise. Then it creaked and all fell apart. Massie gasped and jumped, desperate not to mess up her shoes. She smiled at Layla and then ran away from the mess. Layla rolled her eyes and bent down on her knee, trying to fix the locker.

*************

Layla walked into the cafeteria and glanced around at her options. TPC was waving her over eagerly and Layne was nodding her over and yelling her name. She felt terrible when she grabbed a tray and filled it with a slice of pizza and a soda and walked over to Massie's table. She shot Claire and Layne an apologetic smile, hoping they'd understand, but Claire just rolled her eyes and Layne shrugged. She was wearing a normal outfit. It made sense because normal to her was wacky to everyone else. So wacky to her is normal to everyone else. She looked casual in a bright red hoodie and black skinny jeans. But since it was Layne, it looked strange to see her in something other then mis-matched clothes and tacky shoes. Massie seemed pleased with Layla's choice. She smiled at her when she saw that she had taken the empty seat that belonged to Claire and sat down. Alicia moved her bag from the seat and smiled.

"Wow, Layla, you look…tacky. And wacky. Which is…a good thing." Alicia tried. Kristen straightened her peasant-length skirt and nodded.

"Yeah, great job." Kristen added. Layla smiled and glanced at Massie's tray of food. _Whoa._ She said, looking at the lone spicy tuna roll and Smart Water bottle Massie had. Seriously? Westchester girls ate that little? No wonder Massie was a size -4! Alicia had gotten a Greek salad and it seemed like she had only taken one bite. Kristen had gone with a low-fat veggie burger and an orange on the side. The only one whose lunch seemed sensible was Dylan. She had gotten a large blueberry muffin. Not the low fat kind, the kind with the sugar crystals on top.

"Hmm…" Dylan said, inspecting the muffin. "Kristen, how many calories do you think are in this thing? Like, 300?"

"Not if it's from Dunkin Donuts. Where's the packaging?" Kristen grabbed the piece of tin foil the muffin had come in and read the back.

"546 calories." Kristen read.

"Whoa. I'm trying to _watch_ my weight!" she cried, throwing the muffin into the trash can nearby. Layla changed her mind. _Okay, I guess I'm the only one with a sensible lunch. _

"Dylan, you can still go get something else. I'm sure you're hungry. Quick, before they stop serving." She motioned Dylan over to the door.

"Nah. I already took a couple bites out of it. That's enough calories for today." Dylan shrugged. Everybody looked at Layla and then at her lunch.

"Um." She said, biting her lip.

"You're not going to actually _eat_ that stuff, are you? It's full of cholesterol!" Massie exclaimed.

"Uh…you're right." She tossed it into the trash and started eating the oversized cookie she had gotten with it.

"Ehmagawd, Layla. You're totally missing the point!" Alicia rolled her eyes and tossed her the apple on her plate. "Here. Eat this. It's a thousand times healthier and you won't feel guilty later on." Layla smiled and took the fruit out of politeness because she hated apples.

"Uh…thanks, Alicia."

"Call me Leesh."

"Uh..okay. Thanks, Leesh." Layla smiled. She almost felt like she was…fitting in. Not in a Mean Girls sort of way where she planned to take down Massie, but in a real, genuine way.

**A/N: Hey you guys! I just wanted to say that it means the world to me that you take the time to review and I'd also like to say thanks to everybody else who reads! I heart it when you read my story and double-heart it when you review! Sooo…REVIEEEWWWW!!! Haha. Am I getting annoying? I hope not, but you can call me annoying all you want. I have a sister who does that so I'm used to it. LOL :P you guys rock! Keep on reviewing!! And reading! R&R!! I'm doing this star reviewer thing just to show how much I appreciate you guys!!**

**Star Reviewer: AlphaxQueen**

**Her review was (thank you so much, it was so nice!) "**This was an awesome chapter, but still very short! U/D ASAP please! :D ur an  
awesome writer! Luv it! Keep up the good work! ;) ~Kayla"


	25. Chapter 25

Layla pulled back her satin electric purple covers and got up, slipping her feet into a pair of gray knit slippers styled like flats with pom poms at the end.

Despite the cold weather, she pulled on a sea-green gypsy jumper with a gold peace sign in the corner, similar to a one that she'd seen Sara Paxton in. She paired it with metallic gladiator sandals and yawned. She wouldn't be going anywhere today so it didn't matter much what she wore. Pulling her strawberry-blond hair up, she walked to the kitchen where Esme had prepared a large quantity of breakfast foods from Eggs Benedict to her famous strawberry pancakes. Layla smiled apologetically and grabbed a granola bar from the counter. She stuffed it into her purse along with her cell phone, two tubes of lip gloss, and a bottle of water. Today, she was going to Massie's house. She had just remembered. Just as she thought of it, she heard a honk and ran outside.

"Mom! Isaac's here! Bye!" she yelled, shutting the door behind her. Her mom said something but she didn't hear it. She ran into the car. Only Massie was in it and she was also dressed casually and coolly as if it were a summer or spring day in a grey button up cardigan with ruffles at the top and dark wash jeans. She fiddled with her charm bracelet and smiled at Layla. Layla returned the grin and checked her phone for messages, trying to find something suitable to say.

"Hey Massie. How was your morning?"

"I don't know yet. It's still morning." Massie snapped.

"Oh. Did you eat breakfast?"

"Of course not! We always eat together when a Saturday is the 28th of a month. _Always._" Massie shrugged. Layla nodded.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't get the rule book." Layla joked. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I hope you didn't eat anything."

"Nah. But I brought a granola bar incase I got hungry."

"You _won't._" Massie replied firmly.

"Oh-kayy."

"Cute outfit. Very casual." Massie smiled as if she didn't just completely diss Layla.

"Oh, thanks. I just put whatever on. I like your um..necklace. It's very umm…retro." She smiled, trying to find something nice to say when she knew Massie's plain silver necklace with the cupcake charm (I know, ironic isn't it?) was anything but retro.

"Thanks."

The rest of the trip was the same. The girls were already at the house when Layla stepped in because of the sleepover Layla wasn't invited to.  
"Heyy!" Alicia smiled at Layla and hugged her as if they had known each other for years. She didn't know how to reply. Dylan and Kristen did the same. She smiled at the sudden burst of excitement and felt like she was almost "in."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hello?" a small yet radiant voice said into the phone.

"Hey, Claire? Um…" Layla started.

"Ugh, it's _you_? What do you want Layla?" Claire said.

"I'm…sorry, I…I just…um…want to hear your voice."

"Well…um…here it is." Claire mimicked, rolling her eyes. Crossing her legs onto her foot stool, she tried painting her toes pink zebra print. She glanced at the magazine to check how to do it, then reached for the pink and black nail polish she'd bought last week from Sally's.

"So Claire. I wanted to say…why did you leave me? We had plans last night. I stood outside in the cold for _hours_ waiting!" Layla cried.

"You seriously thought I'd come? After…after what you _did_?"

"Yeah, that's exactly the part I was wondering about. What did _I_ do?"

"YOU? YOU LEFT US!! YOU PICKED _MASSIE-_THE GIRL I…DESPISE SO GREATLY-OVER…OVER…_me."_ She yelled. "Me, Lays. ME!"

"How? Why do I have to choose? Claire, why can't I be both your friends! Why can't I just do what my heart tells me to? Haven't you _ever_ felt like that Claire? _EVER?_" Layla shouted back. Claire thought for a moment. She had. With Layne. With her FBBFs. With even Todd, her ah-noying brother. She knew how Layla felt. But it felt worse to be the one projecting all the pain onto her.

"No." Claire lied.

"_Really?_ You never, ever felt like you had to choose between one person and the other? Alicia told me she did. And she didn't choose TPC. And she said it was the _worst_ mistake of her life."

Claire seemed to remember when that happened. She had chosen Josh over TPC and Massie had thrown a fit. Claire shrugged.

"I dunno. Look, Layla. I gotta go. Dad's calling me." She lied (again) and hung up, cutting Layla off when she started to talk.

"But-"

"Bye, Lays." She slammed down her phone and dug her fist so deep into her bedspread that it turned paper-white and her knuckles turned bright red. She knew what Layla was asking. It was the same question she'd asked herself many times before.

_Why?_

"Ehmagawd, Layne. You're a master at photo-shop. This picture is ah-mazing!" Claire gushed, staring at the picture of Massie on her computer screen. Her teeth were clenched and she had a unibrow. She looked kind of like a gorilla. Claire giggled one more time.

"I know." Layne smiled and shrugged as if it were nothing. Claire smiled in satisfaction and pressed send, sending the picture to everybody in the grade except Massie. She was sooo dead.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Uh…Massie? You might want to look at this." Dylan said over the phone.

"What?"

"Claire sent me a picture that was obviously photo-shopped of you."

"Quick! Forward it to me!"

"Got it. Bye." Dylan hung up.

Massie's nostrils flared as she opened up her email and found one from Claire. She opened it and read the email.

From: Claire Lyons

Sent: Thursday 2:49 PM

Subject: FWD: Check this out! Totes embarrassing!

Hey! Check out this picture.

Sending Luv, Claire

She gasped in frustration as she stared in awe at the photo-shopped picture of her on the page. It had been sent to everybody in the grade. Massie screamed and opened up a new message.

KUH-LAIRE! What's wrong w/u? Why can't you just die? Why did you have to send everybody this picture? I have one word for you: Done. You better learn what that word really means because that's what you are. UGH!

Sending Hayte, Massie

The first step of her revenge? Well, maybe it wouldn't affect Claire much, but it'd definitely hurt Layla.

"Hey Layla. I just wanted to tell you that uh…you're being kicked out of the PC. It's only temporary, so is everyone else." She added when she knew that it was kind of harsh to say that. "I need to think some things through. I'll get back to you when you can come back!" she said into the receiver as Layla's message played. She felt kind of…weird doing this because in a way, Layla had grown on her. She IMed Layla to see if she had gotten the message.

MASSIEKUR: I left you a voicemail. U better listen 2 it.

REACH4THESTARS: Oh, sorry. I didn't get it. My phone's being repaired, it like, broke down on me. I'll prob just get a new one.

MASSIEKUR: But the message was REALLY important, Lay!

REACH4THESTARS: I gotta go. Bye!!

_REACH4THESTARS has signed off at 6:29 PM._

Massie groaned and rolled her eyes. SHE'D NEVER GET THE MESSAGE!  
"Ugh. Bean. Everything's upside down. _How _does the world even spin? UGH!" Massie said, twirling her finger around a strand of hair. Bean whimpered in sympathy and rolled over on her stomach. Massie scratched her tummy happily and smiled.

"Aww, Bean. You're so ah-dorable!" she cooed. Somehow, Bean could push all her buttons and there was no one (well, dog) she'd rather trust. She started to prepare the outfit for tomorrow, school's newest Spirit Week day, Hawaiian Day. She thrust a cute pineapple-yellow scarf around a mannequin and fit it into a brown tank top with green, white, and brown coconuts on it. She added a green spaghetti strap under it and fastened a hoodie for a casual look. She dug up a flowy green skirt that lightly resembled a cute hula skirt and pulled on white tights and a pair of gold gladiator sandles. She picked out a new Coco Cabana body spray she'd bought last night for the occasion and gold eye makeup. While she wouldn't look much Hawaiian, she'd still look kind of like it and super casual-cute. Smiling at the outfit, she flopped down onto her bed and grinned ear to ear. Layla was going down in fashion _and_ social terms.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire rolled her eyes as she grabbed a seat next to Layne, Heather, and Meena. She glared at Layla who shot a shy smile and walked over to TPC's table. _Traitor._ She thought to herself. She brushed off her new yellow halter top for elegance day and turned to Layne.

"Ugh, just look at her. Bathing in their fake innocence. She _thinks_ they're being true to her, but just wait! They'll throw her into the mud with no friends. Then who's gonna be there for her? Certainly not me!" Claire said, sipping a vanilla milkshake. Layne adjusted her combat boots (she hadn't gone for the whole Elegance Day thing.) and shrugged.

"Who cares? She's not our friend anymore. She's not our friend. What happens to her is not our business, nor is it our bother." She glanced over to _their_ table where Layla waved. Massie slapped down her hand and muttered something like "We do not associate with those below us," or something. She glared at Claire and Layne and turned back to whispering and giggling with her friends. TPC. It's odd, Claire would never think Layla would fit into that category. She was completely different than those back stabbing, hateful, liars. So was Claire. She shrugged. Nothing seemed to make any sense anymore. But than again…

_Opposites attract._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Massie laughed at Alicia's comment on Layne's boots and struggled to peel her pomegranate.

"Ugh, _where_ is Inez when you need her?" she smoothened her dress and straightened the tights underneath. She had bought an outfit for the occasion (again) last night: A silky silver dress with rhinestones at the collar, white tights, and a pair of ah-dorable silver sandals. Fluffing her elegant prom-style bun, she brushed layers of bangs from her face. Layla nodded and looked over at Claire's table. _Again!_ Massie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Layla, _when _are you going to stop looking over there? If they were _really_ your friends they wouldn't have ditched you when you started hanging with us!" Massie hissed at Layla. Layla shrugged.

"Well, I guess so…but still. They were my first friends here. I've known Claire since we were babies. It's just kind of hard to just let that all go…thirteen years of friendship does not heal easily!" Layla replied.

"Okay, well it better! Or else…or else, you'll be kicked out. Yeah! For good!" Massie shot…as if it hadn't already happened…


	26. Chapter 26

Layla stretched her arms out as she pulled back her covers and shuffled to slip on her slippers. She quickly got dressed for school by putting on a pair of dark wash denim skinny jeans and a shirt she bought last week from Wet Seal. She slipped on a yellow bag and a black headband and after putting on her red low-top Converse All-Stars, she headed out the door.

**(the outfit is right here…and sometimes I might do that…like add the polyvore to my sets….com/cgi/set?id=6196702&.msg=BQcCAAAAAQQDAAAAAgoLU2V0IHVwZGF0ZWQAAAAHY29udGVudAoDbXNnAAAABHR5cGU so check it out and comment! And ignore the M&M and the rollerblades too)**

Arriving at school, she saw Massie and her gang of wannabes leaning forward, probably gossiping. She ran forward up to them and yelled in a cherry voice…

"Hi!" At first, Massie ignored her. She kept talking about something. She was almost sure it was about Claire. So she yelled again…

"Hi!!" this time it was a little bit louder. Massie just rolled her eyes.

"_HI_!!!" she yelled, so loud that a couple people turned to glance around. Massie sighed, ran a finger through her hair and reached into her purse. She pulled out a mini stuffed animal hanging to a key chain and handed it to Layla.

"Here." Massie said, handing her the stuffed toy and waving her off. Layla knit her eyebrows in confusion. "Uh…thanks?"

"You're supposed to play with it to keep you accompanied while we talk."

"This toy is for children from ages 3 and up." Layla said, reading the label on the toy.

"Making it suitable for you. Okay? Now go!" She waved her off. Layla rolled her eyes and threw the 2-cent piece of cotton right into the garbage can, never looking back at it. She heard a squeal and a crash and turned her head to see…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Claire watched Layla from behind a trash can puzzled as Massie threw her something looking like a colored cotton ball on a chain. Layla read something from the label having to do with age and Massie muttered something like "Shaming it suitable door shoe." Claire guessed she was saying something else and her ears just weren't working right. Layla walked toward the trash can and Claire squealed and dashed quickly away to her locker, placing her books in her locker. At least, that's what she wanted to do. But she tripped on the shoelace of her brand new high top Keds (copying Layla? Never!) And her books went spilling all over the place. Layla spun on her heel and turned her head over the trash can to see a clumsy-looking Claire moaning her head off. Claire shot her a shy smile. Layla gasped.

"Ohmigawsh!" Layla said, looking at Claire. Claire shrugged and tried to pick up her stuff but it was no use, she just fell over again. Layla bent down and pulled Claire to her feet. Claire brushed off her bubblegum-pink sweater and her knee-length and cinched-at-the-knee sweatpants that said "HOLLISTER" going down.

"Thanks. I'm so sorry...I just fell!" Claire said, looking at Layla puzzled. Why would she help her?

"No problem. I always help my friends." Layla said, smiling at Claire. Claire nodded slowly and walked away. She thought she saw Massie giving her the evil eye. But before Massie could do anything to Claire, the bell rang and she dashed off. _Saved by the bell!_ Claire grinned, running off to her Wood Shop class.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Massie pulled out her phone to text Alicia. This was one of the three classes they had together. She could've sworn she had seen Layla talking to Kuh-laire. But she couldn't have---that was strictly against TPC's policy. And Layla had signed a contract never to break that policy.

As Massie walked, her purple mesh scarf bounced up and down near her chest, going down to her waist. She whipped out her phone again as it vibrated. Flipping it open, she read the text.

ALICIA: Ehmagawd, did you _see_ Layla?

MASSIE: Puh-lease, she's more fake than those knock off Louis scarves Duh-livia bought.

ALICIA: Mine was real.

MASSIE: Whatevs, so not the point.

ALICIA: Yeah, totes. Okay, g2g.

MASSIE: TTYL.

She snapped her phone shut and headed straight for her Pre-Algebra class. Ms. Anker was waiting for her, tapping her toes in new ½ inch heels that she ahb-viously thought were cute. Puh-lease!

"Well, Ms. Block. It seems that you are _late._" She said, brushing a lock of grey hair behind her ear.

"Uh, no…I'm not. Everybody else is just early." Massie shrugged, blowing on her fingernails.

"Ms. Block, look at that clock and tell me what time it is."

"Well, sure, but I was really here about ten minutes ago, but we were chatting it up, so since it's…" she peered at the clock. "…8:13 AM, I really arrived at 8:03 AM. Wait, I meant to say 7:53 AM. Sorry, I meant 20 minutes not ten." She flashed a smile and hurried to her seat. Ms. Anker sighed and sat at her seat, mumbling once again "Everything is not what it seems," in a low voice. She erased the late mark near Massie's name on the attendance sheet and sighed again. Alicia shot her a smile and Massie giggled back. It was so fun messing with the poor sixty-something old lady! She was 99% sure it was 69, but that 1% is always there to tell you "you never know."

Anyways, Massie took out her phone again and while Ms. Anker droned on about Pre-Algebra, she texted her friend.

MASSIE: Leesh! What do you think she was doing?

ALICIA: uh…telling her off? Come on, Massie, she had to be following rules. Ya never know!

MASSIE: Okay, maybe.

The pressure was building in Massie's hands. She typed so hard you could hear the buttons clicking on her iPhone 3G. Unfortunately, it was loud and Massie was in the second row.

"Ms. Block, is there something you'd like to share with the class? That seems like a pretty high-tech phone!" Ms. Anker hissed.

"Not really, no. It's my new iPhone 3G and it…it can record notes. So, I'm taking notes on what you're saying." An old geezer like Ms. Anker would never own an expensive iPhone 3G, so would she ever know the truth? Probably, ten years from now, when they're so out and nobody uses them anymore. But would it make a difference?

"Can it really? Well, I'd love it if you'd show me how to do it! I just bought one last week and I simply adore it!" Ms. Anker smiled a fake smile and motioned Massie over. She bit her lip and quickly scanned her iPhone for something that could pass as a note-taker. She found the texting feature and decided it'd have to do.

"So, uh, Ms. Anker…you'd have to click on this button over here, and then you write the notes you want, and then um, you have to click "Save" and then uh, it's saved…or you can send them to frien-uh, associates."

"Oh, really!" Ms. Anker smiled. "Well, then, I'll send you a note." She used her thumbs to attempt at texting. What came out was:

555-9832: Mnassie. SToOP SPACBING OaUT IN BCLASS!

MASSIE: uh…uh…uh…okay…bye.

She shut her phone off and sighed, closing her eyes and silently praying for Ms. Anker to get off her back. The class snickered. Massie glared at all of them and kicked Layne in the third row with her shin, the one laughing the hardest. Layla shot Massie a half-smile. Massie returned it and shrugged. Ugh, could this day get any worse?

Todd looked up at Claire who was sitting criss-crossed on the couch watching TV on their new TiVo.

"Claire? What's twenty four times nine?" Todd said, clueless. Claire shrugged and pretending to work it out in her head. "Hmm, lemme think." She said. "Uh..6, carry the 3, uh, 2x9 is 18…plus 3…hmm…" she mumbled.

"Oh, it's LEAVE ME AH-LONE, TOAD!"

"Oh, whatever." Todd turned the other way. "DAD! WHERE'S THE CACULATOR?"

"Son, I think you can do your homework alone! It's easy!" Jay called from the kitchen. Judy had to work late so he had to cook dinner for Claire and Todd. Several beeps in a row were heard and then the smoke detector went off. Claire threw the magazine off her lap and darted into the kitchen.

"_Dad!_" Claire yelled. There was no fire, just a lot of smoke coming from the oven. She pulled on an oven mitt and opened it. There lay a "broccoli cheddar casserole." All burnt to a crisp.

"Dad! Step number Uno, You're supposed to _unwrap_ and shred the cheese from the plastic, not just cut through it with a knife! Step number Dos, The oven is not supposed to be heated to 650° for forty minutes or else it'll…er, burn." She pointed to the pan in her hands, and then carefully set it to the kitchen counter. This would have never happened if she had had a cook, like Inez. No! Claire scolded herself from the jealousy she had just felt for Massie. She sighed and started to cut up lettuce for a salad. She stuck a microwavable pizza into…well, the microwave and brushed her dad off to go finish setting the table. Todd glared at Claire from the corner of his eye as if to say "Karma!" and attempted to finish his homework. Claire felt her butt vibrating and pulled out her phone. It was a text. From…Layla? Wait…_Layla?_ She sighed and read it.

LAYLA: Claire, I need you.

CLAIRE: Why?

She could've replied something meaner, something more Massie-like, but she didn't because well…she wasn't Massie. She wasn't a heartless bee-yotch.

LAYLA: Massie kicked me out. I'm out. I have no friends. Help!

CLAIRE: Pshhh.

LAYLA: What?

CLAIRE: That's your problem.

Okay, maybe she was a little heartless.

LAYLA: But Claire!!

CLAIRE: Butts are for sitting. Whatevs. You're not my friend. Nothing more than a…oh what's the word you OCDivas use?

She texted rapidly, using Dune's word for TPC.

CLAIRE: Oh yeah…_LBR._ Good night.

LAYLA: Claire! Please! I'm sitting on the edge of my bed crying my eyes out! Please! Claireeeee!!!

CLAIRE: I SAID GOOD NIGHT!

She snapped her phone shut, satisfied. Suddenly it rang. A phone call.

"Layla! I'm not gonna help you! Leave me alone!"  
"It's me, chickadee!" a familiar voice said.

"Abby? What?" Was this seriously Abby Boyd?

"I'm flying in to Westchesty to film my new movie 'Forbidden.'" Abby's perky voice chirped.

"Oh, okay, and? I thought we weren't MBFFs anymore?"

"Yeah, so? I thought I'd drop by. If you want, auditions are being held for the extras and stuff." Abby said. Claire shrugged.

"Uh, I'll think about it." Claire said. "Thanks, Abbs."

"No prob, Big Rob!" Abby said. Claire clicked off her phone with a quick "bye." Then her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Claire." Layla sniffled. "Please? Please! Forget about Massie. Forget about what happened. Just push past all that, and look inside your heart, and somewhere, please, somewhere, don't you see how I feel? Dumped on? Kicked in the dirt? Like, like a worthless LBR Massie has stomped all over? Those girls are Satan's little helpers!" Layla sniffled. She could hear her crying. "And, I don't want to live like this. Without you as a friend. You're my best friend. The best I've ever had. More than just some cousin. And I'm counting on you so please…just…please!"

"Slow down, Layla! Satan's little helpers? Cute. Okay, fine. Come over in fifteen minutes, no less, no more and I'll see what I can do…and bring food. My house is short of any unless you want stale lettuce and soggy microwavable pizza."

"Ew. Okay. Thank you sooooo, sooooo much! See ya in fifteen minutes!" Layla chirped, drying her tears with her sleeve. Claire sighed. Then she realized that Layla might actually win this election. With the help of…let's say, a soon-to-be-a-success movie being filmed right here in Westchester? Claire smiled at her plan and brushed off her sweater. Massie was going down. And not just to help Satan some more. But farther then she'd ever imagined.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Layla turned to Alicia and started blow drying her newly-wet hair. She curled the brush up and started making it look like she did for school when everybody loved it. Setting down the blow-dryer, she grabbed the curling iron and began to curl it. Alicia squealed with delight. They were at Massie's sleepover. Layla smiled and curled the sides, fiddling with her bangs, when Massie suddenly screamed.

Layla rushed to her side and so did Kristen who was reading a Sudoku book and Dylan, who was painting her toe nails pink. Alicia sauntered over.

"I can_not_ believe those are the new "it" boots!" Massie shouted at the magazine in her hands. She pointed her fingernail ferociously at a picture of Blake Lively in a pair of black Uggs with Juicy sweatpants tucked into them. She was holding a Starbucks cup and a black beanie lay on her head.

"I kind of like Uggs." Layla shrugged.

"Ugh…Uggs are Ugg-ly!" Massie rolled her amber eyes. Kristen and Dylan nodded. Alicia shrugged smugly.

"I found out last week. I bought them in every color." Alicia said proudly. "You can share, if you want."

"Oh, puh-lease, Leesh. _Cher _is a tacky dance music that old people listen to. And I do not do _Cher. _You wouldn't wear those to an annual 'Wear something Ugly' party!" Massie rolled her eyes. Alicia shrugged and Dylan suddenly cracked up with Layla. Massie turned to them and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I don't even want to know." She said, sighing. She turned to Layla.

"Speaking of being kicked out of the PC…" she said.

"Uh…who was speaking of that?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah." Kristen and Layla agreed.

"Apple C!" they shrieked, slapping each other's palms.

"I am…right now. Keep up!" Massie rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the fifteenth time today.

"Layla, let me introduce you to my friends. LBR and alpha." She said, pointing to her hands. One, the alpha, had on purple nail polish, and the other, the LBR, had on a big bulky ring.

"This is R_alpha_. This is Sh_anna B._"

"Ohh, I get it. Like "Alpha" and "Wanna B?" Dylan worked it out and smiled. Massie nodded.

"When Shanna B gets in Ralpha's place, she get's kicked on. Okay? And kicked on! And stomped in the mud! And then, she keeps taking over Ralpha's throne. And it, well, it works. So Ralpha regains her RAP…"

"Wait…I'm not following it. She raps?" Layla said.

"No…RAP is Ralpha Alpha Potential or Ralpha Alpha Powers. Okay? Anyways…she regains her RAP and then she has some huge plan to take down this wannabe claiming to have the name of Shanna B. Okay?"

"I don't get it." Layla shrugged.

"YOU ARE OUT!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"What? I thought we were friends! Dylan, I showed you that diet that helped you lose seventeen pounds! Kristen, I showed you my best soccer tricks that helped the Sirens win four games in a row! And Alicia, admit it, your hair looks amazing! I got you VIP Ralphs! It's gotta count for _something!_ And Massie…you said I was the best friend you could ever have. The one person besides Bean you could really talk to." Layla's lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears. Massie smirked, satisfied. Layla stared back at them full of rage and hatred. Dylan half-smiled. Kristen waved goodbye. Alicia just shrugged and glared at Layla. Massie high-fived her and Layla ran out of the room, still sobbing. It was over. Her life…was over.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You get it?" Layla said, explaining what happened to Claire, who was deeply interested in what Massie did. "And now I'm out, because of some Ralpha and some Shanna B!" She slammed her fist on the couch. Claire shrugged. She talked to her about her plan and ooh, Layla likey!

**I know, bad ending, but I have to go watch **_**The Simpsons**_** now. Laytah! Be a doll and comment, children!**


	27. Chapter 27

Layla brushed her bangs out of her eyes with her hand and looked at Claire, who gave her a thumbs up sign and smiled. Layla was about to audition for the next lead role in _Forbidden._ Abby had once again gotten her co-star off the set only it was different this time. Claire had told Abby that Massie had unleashed her wrath onto her amazing, angelic cousin and explained in very good detail she needed this part to win the election and win against Massie. Abby agreed since she hated Massie and Layla seemed sweet. She had gotten the fabulous Mandy Starr kicked off and Layla was about to audition.

Layla re-checked her outfit one last time to make sure it was Hollywood-ready: a black Marc by Marc Jacobs top that read "Off the Deep End" in white print, a black and white plaid skirt with a small bow on the right side, black tights, and edgy black lace-up ankle boots. Her hair was all up in a high ponytail except for a bit of her bangs which were swinging freely along the side of her head. She had bought the entire outfit from Saks the day before yesterday, oblivious to the fact she'd be wearing it auditioning to a glamorous new movie.

Claire flashed Layla one last smile and Layla nodded, walking into the audition room. She took a deep breath and exhaled when she shut the door behind her. There were two men and three women seated in large chairs at a big white desk. The room was completely empty except for a Glaceau water machine and a large white TV in one corner. In front of each person was a brown cork clipboard and a few sheets of paper. They each had a pen in their right hand and all were extremely skinny. Layla bit her lip and channeled her inner confidence. She knew it was in there somewhere.

"Uh, hello! I'm Layla Santino and I'm auditioning for the role of…Samantha Trustfurr for your new movie, _Forbidden._" Layla said, plastering a huge smile on her face. She wasn't sure if she looked cute, confident, bubbly, or like a big, plastic, fake.

One of the women replied. She had on a cream colored see-through mesh long sleeved top over a white tank top and knee high brown boots. She had shoulder length stick-straight black hair and looked Asian. Dark lip stick was plastered on her big, full lips and she had on a pair of silver earrings.

"Honey, you look absolutely adorable. But get rid of that smile, you look faker then one of those plastic little breakable cheap Barbie knock offs." She said. Layla's smile disappeared.

"Let's just hope she doesn't break as easily." Mumbled another one wearing a black Ralph Lauren turtleneck and black leggings with black knee high four inch boots. The only color added to her pale face was from a tube of bright red lipstick and from the green eye shadow she had on. "I'm Lucille." She held out a hand. Layla walked over and shook it.

"Come on, girl, smile. Just because Cara over there didn't think your smile was genuine doesn't mean you should look all depressed!" said one guy wearing a dark purple suit and a matching purple fedora. He was African American and looked like he was very tired judging from the dark circles under his eyes. Layla nodded and smiled again, this time looking more real. Purple Fedora smiled back at her flashing perfect white teeth.

"I'm Joseph Bottkus. And you are?" he said, extending a long hand.

"I believe the girl already introduced herself, Butt-kiss!" said the girl in the mesh top, who was probably Cara.

"Well, excuse me, Cara, for trying to be polite!"

The other man, this one looking Hispanic, sighed. He rubbed his bald head and groaned.

"Can we just please get this show on the road?" he exclaimed, thumping his fist on the table. The other woman, wearing a long gold trench coat and dark skinny jeans smiled.

"That would be great, Harry. Hi, Layla, hun. I'm Sammy. I'm the least obnoxious one." She smiled in a friendly manner. Layla giggled and shook her hand.

"Oh, please, honey, hand-shaking is for the germaphobes. Come over here and give me a hug!" she smiled playfully letting her know she wasn't trying to be mean. Layla smiled and extended her arms, hugging Sammy.

"If you guys are done with the yuck-fest, Layla, please demonstrate your acting skills." said Joseph. Layla nodded and stepped back a few steps.

"Um…which part of the script should I recite?" Layla asked.

"Start with 'Come on, Kayla. We don't need them.'" Said Lucille. Layla nodded.

"Come on, Kayla. We don't need them. Let's go find some other friends. Friends that don't diss us and make us fall in the mud when we need them the most. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to sit here and…and _take it_ while Massie—oops, sorry---while Amanda and her gang of wannabes try to bring us down." Layla said, giving it her all and hoping it was good enough.

"But Samantha! How are we going to bring the most popular girls in school down to the dumps---down to a place where no popular girl of Lincoln Middle School has ever been? It's impossible!" Cara said.

"I don't know. And I know it won't be easy but I'm done with these people! I'm done with---with everything they've become. They used to be our friends. But now they're nothing more than a clique of losers who take no pity and no care for anybody except themselves. I don't want to be one of them any longer. And Kayla—neither should you." Layla recited from memory. "That's the end of that scene, should I go on? You know, to when Kayla finds her true love but finds out that Samantha loves him the most and nothing has ever tore apart their friendship before? To when they find out that Amanda and the geeks are hiding a terrible secret about their true identities? To when Kayla stops being Samantha's friend and they must rely on only themselves to help them get through the roughest of times?" Layla asked.

"No, thank you Layla. That was okay. We will make our decision and call you back in, say, an hour? You can meet the director from there if you get the part, Mmm-kay?" Harry said. Sammy sipped from her cup.

"I like you, kid, I really do. You might just be the next Samantha Trustfurr." Sammy said, placing her empty cup onto the table with a loud _Thunk!_ Layla smiled.

"Thank you guys so much for giving me this chance. I really hope I can do this!"

"I think we all have big hopes for you, Lulu." Cara said with a smile.

"Um, it's Layla." She corrected, smiling as if it were an easy mistake to make.

"Um, it's unimportant." Cara said, rolling her eyes.

"Cute skirt." Lucille said, changing the subject. "Saks?"

"Yup. Marc Jacobs. Six hundred dollars." Layla said.

"Wow! The most I'd pay for a skirt like that is forty. And that's if it's not on clearance. I work hard trying to make my outfits look designer, though they aren't always."

"Yeah, I don't really like the rich snobs around here in Westchester, and I try not to be one. In fact, look in my closet and yes, there is designer stuff but my favorite stores aren't just BCBG and Juicy Couture, I also adore American Apparel and Urban Outfitters." Layla admitted.

"This girl has definitely got style. But does she have the talent?" Harry questioned. Joseph slammed his fist onto the table.

"I think she does. I really do."

"Absolutely! Layla, I hope to work with you again. If you get the part, which I hope you do, call me, I'll be your agent, if you want." Sammy said, slamming a business card onto the glass table. Layla smiled.

"Wow, thank you so, so much! I hope you guys pick me, I'd love it so much!" Layla said. Cara winked and Lucille and Sammy smiled. Joseph nodded and Harry laughed. Layla flashed one last grin and walked out of the room, closing carefully the door behind her. She nailed it. She really, really, nailed it.

**Good? Not good? Fun? Not fun? Awesome? Not awesome? Confusing? Clear? Bad? Good? Review? PLEASE?**


	28. Chapter 28

Layla walked out of the room and shut her eyes tight, crossing her fingers. She had been waiting fifteen minutes for the judges decision so far. She took a deep breath and smoothened her skirt. Claire patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, Lays. You'll do great. I'm sure you will get the part. Come on, Layla. You rehearsed in front of me at least a thousand times. They'd be fools to not pick you. Come _on, _Layla!" Claire said trying to comfort her. Layla nodded but she didn't look as sure. Claire smoothened her Hollister sweatpants and whipped out her phone. She snapped a picture of Layla and handed it to her.

"There. Now you have a memory of today."

"But what if I don't want to remember it?" Layla said self-consiously.

"You will! Come on, Lays. You've never been nervous before, what's up? Come on you can tell me!" Claire urged.

"I'm just nervous. I'm really nervous. Earth-shatteringly nervous. CLAIRE I'M GONNA DIE HELP ME!" Layla yelled, shaking Claire's shoulders.

"Come on Layla! Stop it! You'll _do fine._" Claire stated one more time, brushing off her shoulders. Layla smacked her cheek.

"Why did you just smack your cheek?"

"Because. I never should have come in here. Never. I probably did not get it. I'm so…stupid. I did so…ugh! I can't even look at myself!" she yelled, closing her compact mirror and shoving it back into her black hobo bag.

"LAYLA!!! STOP IT!" Claire shouted. Just then, a chubby bald man in a white suit and pink tie holding a clipboard came out of a room.

"Uh, Layla Santino?" he said. Layla gasped and turned to Claire, who gave her a thumbs up sign.

"Uh, that's me." Layla got up, brushed her skirt off, and followed the man back into the room. There sat Sammy, Cara, Lucille, Joseph, and Harry.

"Hello once again Layla. Thank you so much for auditioning." Joseph said.

"Hey guys." Layla stuttered.

"We've reached our decision." Said Sammy.

"Layla…we came to a conclusion. You have…"

**MWAH HA HA CLIFF HANGER!! Sorry for the short chapter, I don't have much time.**


	29. Chapter 29

Claire paced behind the door. She waited for Layla to come out. _She's going to do fine. She's going to do fine!_ She repeated in her head. She believed it, she really did. Layla burst through the door.

"There's my superstar!" Claire exclaimed. As soon as the words left her mouth, Layla's eyes filled up with tears. Claire frowned.

"Layla? What happened? Layla?" Claire practically screamed. Layla bit her lip and shut her eyes really tight.

"No. Don't say that. I'm not a superstar. I told you I wasn't Hollywood quality!" Layla cried through muffled tears. Claire felt terrible. She reached out and gave her a hug but Layla stayed stiff as a statue made of marble.

"Layla, it's okay, there'll be other opportunities and---" Claire started. Layla giggled. "What's so funny?" Claire asked.

"I tricked you! I got the part! _I got the part!_" Layla exclaimed. She threw the script from her bag into Claire's hands and squealed. Claire skimmed through it.

"_AHHHH!" _she screamed. Layla grinned. Satan's little helpers? They were going down.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I promise I'll update soon! AND PLEASE REVIEW!! PWETTY PWETTY PWEASE! Okay, I'm thinking of doing another poll.**

**Who do you want to win the election? (Keep in mind I will not reveal anything until the chapter comes.)**

**Massie and TPC.**

**Layla and Claire.**

**Some random other person because neither should win it's so hard to choose!**

**Nobody, they tie!**

**Nobody votes for either one.**

**They both get in trouble and the election is off.**

**Something else!!**

**Do you agree that these are too many options?? **

**PLEASE REVIEW FAST! ON MARCH 25****th**** I am CLOSING THE POLLS!!!**

**Gotta go! Review, darlings! If you're wondering why I posted three chapters at once, it's because I had a thousand pre-written and I wanted to get to the point because I already have 29 chapters!! The end is coming soon!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30!! Wow! Finally, I've written sooo much! I'm thinking of about five or six more chapters. Something is going to happen!! Then I'll have the election, then the winner. (big surprise. *sarcasm* that should give it away, but I'm not saying who it is.) By the way, at the end of the story, I am going to have a chapter showing everybody who ever reviewed. (Yes, I know there is a review page.) I'll also write a note to that person and you can check it out. Even if you review now, you'll be on the page. Okay, let's get to the story, children!! xD**

Massie stood at her bedroom door and re-checked her outfit from her brand new peep-toe cork wedges to her silk purple top and black motorcycle jacket. She re-fluffed her glossy shoulder-length chestnut brown hair and grabbed her black bag containing a pack of gum, her house keys, a pad of paper, four tubes of Glossip Girl, her iPhone 3G, iPod Nano, headphones, and wallet full of cash and credit cards. And, oh, of course the tote bag she carried her books in. She exhaled and kicked open the door. Walking as gracefully as she could, she grabbed a low-fat chocolate-chip Luna bar from the kitchen counter and stuffed it in her bag and then pushed the door open to the outside. Isaac stood outside the Range Rover. When he saw Massie, he smiled and walked back inside. Massie slammed the door shut and adjusted the strap on her bag.

"Isaac, turn up the radio. _J'adore_ this song." Massie said, bobbing her head to the latest Lily Allen song. Isaac nodded and turned it up. The whole car blasted music. Isaac stopped and Alicia climbed into the car in brown cowboy boots, dark wash jeans, and a shrunken RL blazer. Massie examined Alicia's outfit.

"What are you wearing on your feet? You realize those things are so…two centuries ago?" Massie rolled her eyes. Alicia shrugged.

"Lay---I mean, uh, I heard they compliment long legs, so I went for it." Alicia tried.

"The only thing they compliment are drunken cowboys with _zilch_ fashion sense."

"Massie, I know you don't like them, but---" Alicia stopped herself.

"But what, _Leesh?" _Just then, Kristen stepped into the car interrupting the conversation. Alicia silently thanked God for this pleasant interruption. Kristen threw off her black turtleneck revealing a purple Rolling Stones tee that looked like it came from Layla's closet, a black vest, and skinny jeans. She had completed the look with a pair of black low-tops.

"Kris, what's up with the knock off _Layla _Converse?"  
"I thought they were cute…so I went for it…" Kristen said. She ducked her head as if Massie were about to punch her. Alicia giggled into her palm.

"Does anybody but _me_ wear flattering shoe wear anymore?" Massie exclaimed.

Just then, Dylan walked into the car. She was wearing a cream colored Ella Moss turtleneck tank top dress with a pair of silver pumps and a silver headband in her hair.

"Dyl, thank Gawd your fashion sense hasn't taken a U-turn and joined these two." Massie said, pointing to Alicia and Kristen. Dylan shrugged.

"I like the cowboy boots. The low-tops are…acceptable, I guess." Dylan replied. Kristen and Alicia nodded. Massie sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned her head to the window and stared outside to the breezy outside. Some trees were growing steadily their leaves. Some were still bare, and of course, some were evergreen. There were few cans and litter among the floor. To break the awkward silence, Massie slid her heel against the floor of the car making a loud creaking sound. Dylan giggled for no reason at all. Alicia shot her a dirty look and Kristen just stared into her math book, studying for today's quiz, mumbling stuff like "If the radius is 37.643 the circumference would be Pi times two R, making the diameter…" and such.

As they stepped into school expecting—Well, I don't know, _applause_ or _something! _Didn't these people have hearts?—The Pretty Committee rechecked their outfits, reglossed, and finger-combed their hair. The LBRs were all in a crowd around two measly figures which Massie could just barely recognize as Layla and Claire. She darted towards them and pushed through the crowd, where they were saying "Vote for Layla." And handing out cookies. That's right—_cookies._ Nawt cupcakes, cookies! Everybody was happy and enjoying their tasty, sugary treat. Massie found a random EW and grabbed her cookie. She threw it on the floor and smashed it with her heel, rotating her foot so it really got stamped in. Layla laughed.

"Same old Massie!" she giggled, slapping Massie on the back. Massie could see in her hand were movie posters. Oh no, this could so _not _be good. Layla wasn't in a new movie, she couldn't be. Massie felt like ripping her hair out of her scalp. She noticed Layla's outfit: a black "All You Need is Love"-in-baby blue-print tee, turquoise skinny jeans, and her signature black high-tops. Massie rolled her eyes. Layla shrugged and turned to the EW Massie had just cookie-ruined.

"I'm so sorry, Francine. Here, have another one! And don't forget to vote for Layla!" she said, smiling. A girl with long golden-brown curls and dazzling blue eyes stepped up with a movie poster for _Forbidden._

"Layla, can you pleeeaaseee sign this?" she asked, smiling and revealing huge dimples. Layla smiled.

"Of course, Sarah." Layla grabbed a Sharpie from Massie's hand (convenient right?) and signed her name—With love, Layla Santino. Don't be a Stranger!! xD, and her cell phone number was scribbled on to it. Wait…pause. Rewind. _Sarah?_ The same LBR who was draped over Layla last month when she had just come here? Her hair was _puke-brown._ Her eyes were _not that dazzling._ Her lips were _not that full._ Her makeup wasn't cheap, her outfits weren't hideous, she looked…pretty. Layla had to have done her over. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Layla, you did this girl's makeup? Puh_-lease!_ Is that what you do in your free time? Well, it figures, you probably have nothing else to do!"

"Actually, Massie. You're right! I do that in my free time. I opened up a "Vote for Layla, Vote for Beauty" booth. I do people's hair and makeup and give them fashion advice and in return they vote for me." Layla giggled. Massie gasped. Cookies. Signing Posters. Make-overs. It did _nawt_ make any sense whatsoever. Massie rolled back her shoulders and said through gritted teeth, "Well, anybody who wants to be made-over and _doesn't _want to come out looking like last year's nun can come over my house after school sometime. Vote for Massie! And I'll give out low-fat treats because, oh please, these cookies probably have about a thousand calories. I wouldn't eat them if I wanted to look good." Everybody spit out their cookies as Massie said that. She grinned. She still had the power. She turned gracefully on her heel. "Goodbye. And a vote for _Lay_ is a vote for absolutely _Nay._ What will she do for you that I won't do and _double?_" People nodded and seemed to be siding with Massie as she walked away, people followed her. Claire shrugged.

"Whatever, Lays. You'll win. I'll make you win if it's the last thing I do." Claire said, determined. She was not wrong. Judging by Massie, it probably _would_ be the last thing she did. Ever.

**REVIEW or it'll be the last thing you **_**don't **_**do! (Kidding!) Please review, I'm grateful for every single one. Come on, loves because then you won't be loves, you'll be SUPER loves. Haha xD But back tor reality…I'm begging you! If I get at least 5 reviews by Saturday, I'll have the next chapter up (hopefully) by Sunday!!! Also, check out my Polyvore, simplyperfection in your free time!! 3 33 **

**XOXO**

**xallxmyxlovingx**


	31. Chapter 31

**WOWOWOWOWOWOW! It's been so long since I've updated. I promised to update soon but I didn't, so I am so sorry. Permission granted to hate me. =] I would've updated every day but this is saved on my desktop comp when I usually use my laptop cuz it's faster. Well, it's my mom's but it's practically mine. =D so review, and the chapters will come FASTER!!!**

Massie leaned in to Table 18. She had gotten so many people made over last night that it was ah-mazing. They all looked ah-dorable at the end and Massie was glad. She had gotten many votes. Massie heard a loud noise. It sounded like a whale trying to sing. She whipped her head around. It was coming from the speaker.

"And nowww…I hope you guys enjoyed my attempt to sing, here is Layla with a song she wrote herself for her new debut movie, _Forbidden._" She concluded, probably pulling up her hot pink leg warmers. Layla smiled. She stepped into Layne's space and grabbed a guitar. Hold on. Pause. _Rewind._ She _sings?_ Massie bit down on her lower lip so hard it bled. She squealed and dabbed it with a Kleenex. People cheered. Massie winced. They treated her like some kind of a celebrity, and for what? She had a minor role in a movie…well, and she supposedly sang.

"Um…thanks Layne. I'll be singing a song called 'Unforgettable.'" She said into the microphone."_My lungs…don't want to breathe. My heart…doesn't want to beat. My soul…can't take these tears.…" _ she sang. The song was heartfelt. Massie exhaled. Her voice was amazing. Her guitar skills were I've-been-doing-this-for-years and her eyes seemed to look into people's souls and touch them all personally. Like there was something behind her purple contacts and green eyes. Wait…purple _contacts?_ Massie gasped. Didn't that mean she almost had to used to have glasses? Knowing Layla, she probably did and probably transformed herself for a new start for Westchester. There must be pictures buried somewhere in her house. And Massie would get her hands on those pictures…somehow.

"_And why does it seem that we are all forgotten? Forgotten?"_ she hit a huge note and continued. "_You're unforgettable…." _She ended the song with a swift strum of her guitar and bit down on her lip. "Um…I hope you all enjoyed that…Thank you…now back to you, Alicia." Layla ended.

"I hope you all enjoyed that, OCD. We were planning this for weeks and…we couldn't wait to show you this amazing girl's talent! Ex-Oh-Ex-Oh to all of you! By the way, drop off your votes next week for either the fabulous Massie Block or…_Layla._ Massie's giving more makeovers after school for those who need…er…_want_…some. This is Alicia Rivera saying…I heart you!" She ended swiftly and appeared in the cafeteria slowly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Alicia, you _knew _about this?" Massie lowered her amber eyes in disbelief at Alicia as soon as she took a seat in Massie's couch later that day. She had been late because of a dentist appointment.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Alicia rolled her eyes. "Yes. I would've told you guys, but Burns made me swear not to tell. You know I would have."

"Really, Leesh? Would you really? Alicia, you should've told us. We could have prepared. I know you love this job but _friendship comes FIRST!_" Massie hissed. Alicia shrugged.

"It's no big deal, Mass." Kristen jumped in.

"No big deal? First it's not telling us this, then it'll be joining sides with Layla! I'm sorry, Leesh, but one more strike, you're _out!_" Alicia's bright brown eyes widened, silently begging for an explanation.

"Massie, really--" Dylan tried.

"Don't you 'Massie, really' me! It's true, Alicia. Watch your step."

"You can't kick me out if I quit." Alicia mumbled.

"_Quit?_" Massie screeched.

"Yeah. I'm done." Alicia grabbed her bag and left. Dylan nodded.

"Me too. I'm out."

"Make that three. You're too harsh, Massie. We're done." Kristen added. She shrugged and with a swift turn of the doorknob, Massie's greatest friendships--and her greatest plan she was going to hatch that day—was _over._

Massie tossed and turned, muttering words like "No!" and "Come back, guys." And "I'm _sorry."_ Her mom was at her side, gently rocking her.

"Massie? Have a nightmare?" She pulled off the covers and glanced up at the figure. Standing there was Layla who laughed maniacally and placed a hand on her hip. Massie screamed.

"Massie, honey? Have a nightmare?" Her mom gently rocked her side to side. She was afraid to pull open the covers. Her mom did it for her. There was Kendra. Massie breathed a sigh of relief.

"No more of those pina coladas before bed, okay? You know what it does to you!" Kendra said, gently offering a smile. Massie nodded and rubbed her temples.

It was all a dream.

**Okay, so this might be a little confusing. Layla performing was NOT A DREAM. The dream was when TPC quit on her and when her mom was Layla. REVIEW, children!!! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Since I am the **_**awesomest person ever, **_***ahem* I will post not one, not two, but THREE chapters at once!! xo **

_Watch these stars  
I've watched the sky  
I watch your world  
fall in your eyes  
I'll hold you close  
I'll kiss your neck,  
I'll make you weak with this dialect I speak.  
_

Those were the first words Layla heard. She shut off her iPod dock as she awoke, realizing she hadn't changed into her pajamas last night. She quickly changed into the Rolling Stones tee Kristen had returned to her, a pair of leather (faux, of course) skinny jeans, and black ankle boots. She combed her hair. Massie was going to win the election. She knew it. She pressed the flat iron down harder on her head just thinking about it. When she pressed it down so hard thinking about Massie getting everything she wants, Layla working so hard for this, and Massie crushing her in her palm with her manicured finger nails, she burned her forehead.

"Ouch!" Layla yelped. There was a pretty noticeable mark on her forehead. She threw on a fedora but now it didn't match her outfit. She had to re-change into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, suspenders, and red leather gloves. She didn't look as cute, but she matched her hat, at least. Layla groaned and pushed the pictures of herself in glasses and a frizzy up-do off her table and sent them flying off the ground. Julia burst open the door.

"Morning, Jules." Layla grumbled quietly. Julia noticed the pictures on the floor. She knelt to the ground and picked them up.

"Layla, I'm making a scrapbook for school. Can I use a picture?" she said, picking up more photos one by one.

"Uh…" Layla considered it. She really didn't want her little sister's friends at school to see her pre-change. But then again, when would she meet them? They were little kids—They wouldn't remember. Right? "Sure." She nodded slowly, picking out her favorite one. It was at the pool, therefore her glasses were off, showing off her bright green eyes, and her hair was wet, making it slicked down and not as frizzy. She was flashing a peace sign and was wearing a lime green one piece.

"Layla!" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Be right back, Jules." Layla assured her sister, darting outside. Layla's phone started to ring. A phone call from…Massie? Who was that? Julia picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello? Layla's not…here. I'm Julia."

"Why, hello Julia! You must be Layla's sister! I love her—we are absolutely _best friends._ I'm Massie." The girl on the other end of the phone said, grinning through the phone. Julia smiled.

"Hi Massie." Julia said, twirling a piece of strawberry-blond hair around her finger.

Massie thought of a plan and with a devilish grin, said, "Care to tell me about her life pre-Westchester?" in her sweetest voice.

"Of course! She used to look real funny. She had glasses and ugly hair and braces. She made me swear not tell anyone…so don't tell, okay?"

"Absolutely not! Glasses are highly attractive! I'd love to see some pictures! I'll be over after school."

"But…Layla's going to the movies after school tonight."

"Even better! It'll give us some time to get to know each other!" Massie thought of. This was fantastic!

"Um…okay. Bye."

"Bye!" Massie cried.

;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Review!! Yeah, this chapter sucked. It was written really quickly a while ago. So, sorry!**


	33. Chapter 33

Massie walked into the toy store at The Westchester Mall with Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. She scanned her amber eyes across the aisles, picking up every Bratz doll in sight. She remembered, from when she had a tour of Layla's house a while back, that Julia's room had a bunch of Bratz posters. Massie took as many as her hands could carry—Four with "magic hair" that you could style, cut, and grow back again, A bunch with really cute outfits, some popstar dolls, a couple Hollywood-style-actress ones, etc. She pushed some dolls into Kristen's muscular hands and some into Alicia's thin hands. Dylan was flirting with the cute clerk named Joseph.

"Remind me again why we have to spend our Wednesday afternoon buying dolls for a girl you've never met—Scratch that, a _rich_ girl you've never met?" Kristen said, dumping the plastic boxes into a shopping cart Dylan had brought over after finding out that the clerk was poor. (Go figure.)

"Be_cause._" Massie said, sighing. "She's gonna show us some of Layla's deepest and darkest secrets and some humiliating pictures of her. Layla won't be here so it's awesome. We need to butter her up so she'll tell us _everything. _And we certainly need out popularity back, don't we? And so what if she's rich—they just became rich and Layla said that her parents only bought for her sister what she really needed because she's only a small kid and they believe she will become spoiled."

"Puh-lease. The flat side of a thumbtack has more point than that." Dylan snickered.

"Yeah, what about the other kid who comes to school everyday in Marc Jacobs blouses and Stella McCartney high heels?" Alicia added.

"Well, not really. I think she has a budget. I mean, she still looks ah-dorable every day in stuff like Chucks and those amazing suspenders she wore today." Kristen added. Catching Massie's glare, she quickly added, "Um…I mean, amazing for an LBR like her…" Massie shot her another look that said _Just-stop-trying-you're-making-it-worse._ Kristen nodded.

"Exactly. Layla gets spoiled and everything she wants while Jamie gets all jealous and only gets something new every month or two. Imagine that—If our parents only let go to the mall every _month._" She sounded disgusted. When she said "month" it sounded like most people would say "cow urine." Kristen shrugged.

"Um, isn't her sister named Julia?"

"Julia, Jamie, how would _you _know the difference?"

"I…um…read the yearbook."

"Um, One) The yearbook isn't out yet. Two) What would that say about her sister's name?"

"Did I say yearbook? I meant I saw it on a puh-thetic "Vote for Layla" poster." Kristen stuttered.

"Moving on." Dylan said, emptying the cart onto the counter of Joseph's desk. Joseph gave Dylan a wink and Dylan looked grossed out. Massie rolled her eyes.

"By the way, I haven't gone shopping in two weeks." Alicia said. Massie and Dylan exchanged "Poor Alicia!!" looks while Kristen made a Wow-I-wish-I-was-rich face.

After finishing with the toy-store, TPC hit BCBG. Massie found an ah-dorable knee-length cream colored dress with a faded brown blazer that came with it. Dylan just pinched her tummy and shook her head. Kristen clutched the bags around her wrist, and Alicia picked up every cute thing she laid eyes on.

When they arrived at Layla's house, the only people there were Layla's little sister and the housekeeper, Esme. Massie smelled something coming from the kitchen and felt a twinge of envy that everything Inez made never smelled that good. Massie slipped off her Chloe' purple faux alligator skin ballet flats all Japanese like, and made her way across the furry white rug. Esme walked into the room and pulled a loose string of unconditioned brown hair out of her eyes.

"Hello! You must be Massie. And Alice…and Krystal and Dylilah. Right?" she flashed a smile. Alicia raised a hand to protest but Massie slapped it down and gave her a _not now. The faster we're out of here, the better, _look. Alicia rolled her eyes but played along anyways. Esme continued smiling.

"I thought it was strange that you were coming to see Julia." Esme said, obviously trying to get Massie to say why they were here. Massie just nodded and shrugged.

"Um, sorry to be rude or hasty—but I'd love to see Julia." Massie said.

"Of course! She's the bright pink door—you can't miss it. It says "JULIA" in big letters." She pointed towards the hallway. Dylan giggled.

"Some shampoo and blush—oh, and a wardrobe with something other than aprons and last year's Juicy's—and she could have cute-for-a-housekeeper potential." She added. Massie shrugged. Kristen nodded and played with the bags around her bony but muscular wrists.

Massie walked around until she saw the door in a so-bright-your-eyes-hurt shade of neon pink with a big _Julia_ painted on in lime green with gold hearts around it. Massie knocked lightly then opened the door. A little girl with a huge pair of green eyes and a small pout looked up at Massie. Her hair was extremely curly and she had a freckled and small nose. This girl was adorable! Massie suddenly wished she had a little sister then brushed away the thought. Did she seriously envy the new girl—a sweet blond chick with an indie rock style and who shopped at _HOT TOPIC?!_ Hot Topic was…beyond ew. Massie pinched her palm ever so slightly to remind her to _stop this nonsense!_ Massie said hi to Julia and motioned Kristen in. She snatched the bags and handed them to Julia.

"Here. I bought--"

"And I carried." Kristen added. Massie glared at her and mumbled, "Yeah, and complained about." As Dylan and Alicia cracked up.

"—you these dolls." She said, handing them to Julia. Julia looked inside the Toys R Us bags and smiled, her face lit up.

"Ehmagawd! Thank you!" Julia smiled. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen gasped while Massie stared in disbelief.

"Did you say 'Ehmagawd'?"

"Yeah. Layla says it all the time. She rubs off on me. Hey, can I get some Burger King?" Julia said, ripping open the dolls. Massie glared at Julia so hard she got terrified and looked away. Massie looked as if she'd personally pick each freckle off her nose. Massie snatched one of the bags back and said, through gritted teeth,

"The pictures…please." Julia nodded slowly and looked through her drawer for them when suddenly, a loud slam of a door was heard. Massie gasped and prayed to God it was Layla's mom. Her prayers were too late. Massie could hear the sound of her cheap Converse knocking across the floor and coming closer. Massie acted fast and swayed away TPC. Layla's footsteps came closer.

_Step. Step. Step. STEP. STEP. STEP. _ They became louder until they stopped. Massie whipped her head around and there was Layla.

"Massie! What a…pleasant…surprise!"

"Actually, I was here to get some pictures." Massie smirked. Layla looked puzzled and realized what Massie meant. Julia found an neon yellow envelope labeled "Layla" and handed it to Massie.

It all happened at once. Layla lunged at Julia and grabbed the envelope back. Massie growled and jumped at her and pulled her hair until she gave up the envelope. Dylan recorded it all on her phone. Massie began to walk away, satisfied, when Layla jumped on her back. Massie shrieked. Esme came running and caught Layla on Massie's back and Massie swaying side to side, trying to shake her off.

"GIRLS! STOP!" Esme pulled Layla off Massie. Layla looked at her apologetically and Esme just gave a look that said "_Not now!_" Massie stuck the envelope in her purple tote and smiled, walking away.

"Hold on." Esme said. Massie turned around, obviously frustrated.

"Yeah?"

"What's in the envelope?" she asked, suspicious. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Just…cards. Stuff. Rightfully mine." Massie shrugged like it was nothing. Esme didn't believe her when Layla bit her lip and a single tear slid down her cheek. Massie turned around.

"What the hell, Layla? The vulnerable fake crying isn't making anyone feel bad for you!" Massie screeched. But naive Esme believed her.

"Massie, I want that envelope. It's not yours, whatever it is."

"_No!_"

"Who are your parents? I want to call them."

"Jay and Judi Lyons." Massie smirked. Alicia giggled. Layla rolled her eyes.

"Kendra and William Block." She said. "And that's my envelope. _My _pictures._ My_ social life. Give them back, Massie!" Massie knew her parents wouldn't care, so she ran into the bathroom and locked herself in, speed-dialing Isaac. All she said was "Gotta go! BAD!" Once she was sure he was outside, she threw open the door. Esme was holding Layla who was in full tears now. Massie made a run for it along with TPC and Alicia slowly pacing behind. She ran into the Range Rover and hissed "Go! Go! Go!" as fast as she could. She double checked her bag. It was open. The envelope…was gone.

**So there you go. Three chapters. Even if they all sucked, there ya go!**


	34. Chapter 34

Massie did not hate herself ever as much as she did right now. How could she have let Layla take the photos back? And…how? She replayed the scene in her head and remembered. When she had run to the bathroom she had left the bag right at the door trying to make it more urgent. She never felt so dumb. Massie lowered the curtains in her room and changed into the outfit she'd spent _awl_ night planning. Um, hello, election? After tons of planning, rearranging, and planning again, she'd settled on the most ah-dorable outfit. A wide-neck grey sleeveless dress that went down to her knees, framed her figure and deepened her skin tone. It had a purple belt and three stripes at the flowy skirt: one was dark purple, the other grey, the other blue. She paired the fabulous Marc dress with a pair of turquoise leather flats and a large hobo-tote bag. She curled her hair (but straightened her bangs, ahb-viously.) , stuck all the necessities in her bag, re-checked her makeup in her Chanel compact mirror, and with a swig of Vitamin Water10, she was out the door and in the Range Rover. She could feel Claire's bloodshot eyes staring at her and Massie rolled her eyes, turned around, and gave Claire a sharp glare.

(Outfit: .com/cgi/set?id=8998538)

****

Claire Lyons peeked out the window at Massie, looking dangerously hawt and then lowered the curtain when she caught her glare. She turned to face Layla, who was wearing a white V-neck with very little splatters of black and white ink. It said love in messy paint and was super ah-dorable when she saw it at Pacsun. She paired the top with a pair of red shorts and a red scarf. Trying to top Massie, she added a dressy touch with a pair of white tights and a black beret. Her face was naked except for lip-gloss and a touch of eyeliner. She wasn't sure about the get-up—did the tights try too hard? Did the beret clash? Should she put on more makeup? Or should she remove it all? Should she—

"—swap the shorts for a pair of skinny jeans? Change these wedges for a pair of turquoise flats? Does this top make me look fat? Should I go on a diet? Claire?" Layla whined. Claire had never seen Layla insecure about _anything._ She was never like this and it scared Claire. She wanted to win so badly but it was obvious Massie would. She gave out makeovers, low fat home-made Rice Krispies, and was popular way before Layla was. Massie had even forced the whole school against her by spreading a rumor that Layla was a foreign exchange student from Orlando (because Orlando is just _sooo_ far away) and saying that she knew what came before this beauty: a geek with braces and frizzy hair. Layla wondered how they believed her. Well, of course, it wasn't all lies, but still. Of course, Layla had snatched the pictures of her at the last minute and so she had no proof.

Shrugging the whole thing off, Layla speed-walked to the door, leaving Claire lagging behind like her little puppy. She was going to try her best, read her speech, and hope that Massie would lose. It was the only thing she could do. Because…the bad guys always lost…right? But…what if she wasn't the superhero? What if she was, in fact, the bad guy? (A/N: I couldn't type that without giggling. Inside joke—must sound familiar though, right?) Layla sighed and inhaled. She took in all the stress of losing, Massie, and everything that has happened, and let it go when she exhaled. Then, Layla shook everything off and walked out the door. She could win this. She could! When Karma takes it's turn at bat, she couldn't lose! _No. Pretend I never said that!! Massie is just trying to win, and she has a bigger chance than me. I've only been here for a month. _ She thought, trying not to jinx it. Because the election was only five hours away, right after lunch, and she desperately needed to win. And If she didn't…well…she just might hate herself for the rest of eternity.

*********

Massie twirled her brunette locks and grinned into the camera Dylan was holding. They were right near their favorite tree, giving Massie the perfect light to show off her amber eyes.

"So elect me, Massie Block, for this year's OCD president. I won't let you down." She winked and kicked her left leg up playfully.

Giggling, Dylan pressed STOP and saved the video.

"Kay, let me see it!" Massie said, grabbing the camera as Dylan hit play.

"Ugh, no, Dylan, nawt _that _one! I thought you took a video last time at Layla's house."

"I did…but it makes you look like a beast. _And _ it was on my phone." Dylan knit her reddish-blond eyebrows in confusion.

"I _know._ That's why you need to edit it." Massie rolled her eyes like it was obvious. She tapped her nails on the camera impatiently. "It has to look like Claire and Layla fighting. Who'd want two werewolves as president and vice president?"

"Puh-lease, Claire would never look like you. Three things she does _nawt _have: toned legs, full hair, and mascara!"

"Whatever. Just make it look like she does!!" Massie snapped. She turned and walked away, meaning the conversation was over.

**Short chappy! I know…I only got a few reviews, WHY people?? Haha no, thank you to everyone who reviewed. But if you're reading this, REVIEW. Or I **_**will**_** hunt you down. Sorry…too many Stride commercials. =) lol. So if you reviewed…then THANK YOU! And since everyone's asking…the person who's going to win is…**

**;) hate me or what?**


	35. Chapter 35

Massie Block pulled a strand of honey-chesnut colored hair behind her ear and held her head up high. She walked with the PC trailing her into the cafeteria, but this time, instead of a blank model stare, she gave a genuine smile to let others know she was kind and loving. Taking a seat at her table, she crossed her legs and pulled out her phone, not bothering to take a second glance at the table of food LBR fans laid out for her and TPC.

ALICIA: ? is Dylan

MASSIE: IDK, she wz supposed to be hr!

ALICIA: Yeah, she's nvr missd lunch b4. ? is up w/her?

KRISTEN: um, I think I C her.

Massie whipped her head around to face Kristen.

"_Where?_" she demanded, knowing Dylan had a video of her fighting with Layla and could easily destroy the campaign. Kristen pointed to a table where she was holding buttons that said "Vote for M…". Massie couldn't make out what the rest said, but it was obviously Vote for Massie. She handed one to Layla and Claire, who giggled and stuck them into their bags. Dylan shrugged playfully and laughed along with them as Massie stared at Dylan until she turned around and caught Massie's "WTF?" glare.

"Hey, Mass!" Dylan mouthed, waving. Massie waved her iPhone in front of her and started texting.

MASSIE: ? R U DOING W/ Layla?!

DYLAN: Giving out 'vote for massie' buttons. Re-mem-ber?

MASSIE: Y R U laffin?

DYLAN: Layla's outfit is hideous.

MASSIE: Y were they laffin?

DYLAN: who knows? Who cares? They r psychopaths.

MASSIE: that's my girl. =)

DYLAN: yup. Bye.

MASSIE: wait, hold on. R u eating w/us?

DYLAN: I haff to pass these out.

Dylan waved a button. The back of the button. It was a dark shade of purple. So it could go either way—Layla liked purple too.

MASSIE: wut do they say.

DYLAN: vote 4 mass.

MASSIE: no they dnt.

DYLAN: yes. they. do.

MASSIE: show me.

DYLAN: I did.

MASSIE: the front.

DYLAN: look, I don't have time for this. I g2g. k? bye.

With a swift click, Dylan had turned her phone off, and for a whopping second time, Massie was completely powerless.

**Review!**

"…Do you want bigger and non-scratched mirrors in the girl's bathrooms? Full length? Sinks with drawers in which every seventh grade student has their own personal makeup kept? Of course, it'll be locked with a key YOU have to prevent being stolen by a total loser." She paused, clearly for effect and to have everything sink in. "Do you want to get rid of this dull and pasty cafeteria wall? Do you want to paint a mural? Do you want lockers with more space? Better lunches? Cafeteria food that doesn't make you gain three pounds and taste like plastic? With the help of you, the voters, the school committee and staff, and my daddy's wallet, we can make it happen." Massie ended her speech, her big amber eyes staring into each individual's soul, saying "Vote for me because I am the best," but not, "Please vote for me." There was no sign of plead in her speech or her eyes—she made it seem like she could pull it off without any votes at all. That was Massie's trick. She made direct eye contact and ignored the people raising their hands, giving the effect that she didn't need this or care.

"Massie! Massie! Pick me, Oh please, Massie!" voices pleaded desperately. Massie sighed as if she were unpleased with all the hands.

"Okay, fine." Massie threw her hands up in mock defeat. "Um, you in the navy blue polo—which by the way, if I'm elected, you won't be caught dead in anything made from polyester or from the Gap, just saying—what's your question?"

The girl looked like she was about to cry. "My _name_ is Suh-man-tha." She twirled a lock of dry dark brown hair. "Samantha" wasn't very pretty—a light trace of a unibrow, and small, dark green eyes. She wore a navy blue polo tucked into a dark blue, black, and white plaid skirt with white tights and black penny loafers. She was totally going with the whole "private school" theme, too bad it wasn't really working for her.

"And my question is, how are you going to get all this awesome stuff? It'll take months to replace the bathroom. Huh? You never said 'how' you're going to do anything, just 'what' you're going to do." She smirked, proud, and kids high fived.

Massie beamed appreciation. She purposely, predicting the outcome, had "forgotten" to say any of that stuff.

"Well, Sarah--"

"Samantha."

"Well, Sa_man_tha, that's a _tough, _TOUGH question. But truly, I believe that with an optimist's attitude and a few thousand dollars, along with the hard work of people willing to pitch in and my supervision, anything can be done. For example, with the bathrooms, we'll re-do everything so when you open the door the lights instantly flash on, purple light bulbs, and there will be velvet toilet seats that flush instantly when you're done. The sinks will be very pretty with drawers where we'll keep makeup for those of you who don't have any, restocked every day. There's no 'how' with me, I just make it happen." Massie smiled. "With the lockers, all I have to do is get more made, and voila. We'll put two lockers together to form one, and I'll get built-in racks for your books."

Samantha stood, speechless, while Alicia kicked her shoes and pulled her out of her trance.

"Vote for Mass," Alicia handed her a fat-free cupcake (take that, Layla!) and smiled. "No regrets, I promise." She flashed a big smile and moved on to the next person, the same amount of honey dripping from her voice.

"Okay," Massie said. "Next question?"

"Hi, Massie, um, why is it so important to you to be president?" a girl with short, thick, razor-sharp black hair ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, gee, why is it so important to _you_ to look like a caveman's wife? Complete with the uni-brow, hairy arms, and ugly one-shoulder dress?" Massie wanted to shout.

"Because, Candace…" Massie tried to guess the stocky girl's name. She didn't resist or make a face, so Massie assumed that she had guessed right. "Because there are things the school wants, things the school should have, and things the school needs. That is where I come in. I can give you those things. I _want _to give you those things, I want it for OCD, and I want it for you." Massie grinned at the vague answer and moved on.

Next, Layla walked up to the stage.

"Uh, hi. I'm Layla. This is my first year at OCD, and I decided to run for president. All I ever wanted was to fit in with you guys, and I never even got that. See, a chance was never given to me—I came to OCD and I made friends, but someone pounced on me. Was I a threat? Or just irritating? I'll never know. But I thought that maybe, I could change that horrible feeling that I had, and turn OCD into a welcoming place with friendly people. That's all I will promise you, because I can't promise you a built-in wardrobe in your locker or mirrors on the desks. All I can say is that I want to change OCD for the better. That's it…thank you." Layla stepped off the stage and walked off. People looked around and shrugged, wondering what that was, why it was so short, and why Layla was gone.

"What the heck,"

"What was that?"

"_Who does she think she is?"_

"Layla? Layla? _Layla?_ LAYLA!" Soon, people were chanting her name.

"Layyy-la! Layyy-la! Layyy-la!" Layla ran back onto the stage and smiled.

"They like me! They really like me!" she whispered to a grinning Claire. There was no doubt about who would win. Massie turned her head to oppose.

"HEY!" she shouted as loud as she could. "HOW ARE YOU BEING BOUGHT BY THIS CRAP? WOULDN'T YOU RATHER HAVE A WARDROBE IN YOUR LOCKER THAN _NICE_ KIDS?" Massie yelled at the top of her lungs, but no one heard her. Everyone was chanting loud enough to be heard in houses nearby, and a few wolf-whistles and standing ovations were given. "SHE'S INSULTING US! SHE'S SAYING WE'RE MEAN! PEOPLE!"

_What the hell?_ Massie thought. Layla's speech was like, 30 seconds long and so vague—plus all she promised was kindness, and then she ran off! Layla couldn't win, it wouldn't be fair. Massie searched the crowd for The Pretty Committee.

"Oh, crap." She rolled her head back as she realized that Dylan was also chanting "Layla!"

"Backstabber." Massie cried, and then almost ran into Alicia, headfirst.

"Whoa, girlie." Alicia giggled.

"Dude." Kristen's familiar voice kicked in as she walked right next to Massie and Alicia.

"Hey, guys!" a sweet voice said. It was Claire, dressed in white capris and a sea-green Old Navy babydoll.

"Whatevs." Alicia rolled her dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, whatevs." Kristen agreed.

"They're right. What are you doing?" Massie kicked in.

"Congratulating you."

"Why?" Massie demanded.

"Your speech was nice, and good luck." Claire gave one last smile and walked off.

_What was that?_ Why was that? Who was that? Where was that—real life or hallucination? Massie tried silently to answer her questions, telling herself it was not Claire, but her not-evil twin, it was purely a hallucination, and it was because her mind wanted Claire to be jealous of Massie. But none of it worked. This was purely real.

Nothing made sense.

She shook everything out of her head and walked over to the voting table to take a sneak peek at who everyone was voting for. It was for the best—to save her from the embarrassment that was known to come.

**A/N: I combined two chapters into one. Happy holidays, sorry I couldn't post in time for Christmas. I hope you guys all got what you wanted. && also, I AM FREAKING EXTREMELY SORRY FOR BLOWING YOU OFF THIS WHOLE TIME, IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED!!!! (I just didn't want to wait until 2010, then you could yell at me && say I haven't updated for a year, haha.) Well, I hope you guys review, && as for my Charmed & Dangerous story, I haven't even read the prequel, so though the book is already out, I WILL continue it. Thanks for reading, and reviewing like I know you will (: We're so far into the story, I'm not sure how long it's going to be. Maybe four or five more chapters. ILY (:**


	36. Chapter 36

Massie smoothened her dress as she peeked over at the table. She noticed that Sarah girl who was swooning over Layla the other day was slipping a piece of paper into Layla's box. Massie's insides burned, and she knew what she had to do. Quickly, she snatched Layla's bag from backstage, pulled out what she needed, handed it to Kristen and motioned for her to project it onto the wall. Kristen nodded. Then before she could do anything else, she darted back up to the microphone and said kindly,

"Please vote for Layla, because she is being the best person she can be." People exchanged glances, wondering if she was being nice because she gave up. But Massie Block _never_ gave up. "Although," she added. " I can't help but wonder...would you want _this _for a president?" she pointed to the wall and suddenly a picture of Layla showed up, with untamable hair and tiny Harry-Potter glasses.

"Look at her. She's a metal mouth." Alicia shouted, pointing to her gigantic mouth piece.

"Guys, stop." Dylan pressed her hand on the projector light, so that the picture was blocked. Massie pinched her wrist so hard she squealed and let go.

"Dylan, don't ruin this for me." she whispered.

"Massie, you're a jerk." she squealed lightly. "Why would you do that to Layla, someone who had been nothing but nice to you since Day one?"

"Dylan, I thought you understood."

"I understand that all you care about is what people think of you and how high your social status is. All you think about is yourself. What about Layla? What about all her hard work? What about the fact that she _never_ tried to sabotage you?"

"Dylan, _not now._."

"Well, why not?" Dylan said, then placed an arm around Layla's shoulder. Layla put it down in sympathy of Massie, and said into the microphone,

"Guys, don't vote for me." Layla frowned. "I'd be a bad president. I can't stay in Westchester forever. After the movie is over, I'm going back home. I can't stay here. Me and Claire are both leaving."

People exchanged confused glances and started picking out papers from Layla's box and putting them in Massie's.

Massie looked horrified.

"LAYLA!" she screeched.

"I thought you wanted this." Layla knit her eyebrows.

"I do, but nawt out of _pity!_" she smoothened her dress.

"Sorry, fellow classmates & voters, but I, Massie Block, am dropping out of the election." she said. Everyone gasped and grinned, muttering things like

"She's so cool. She doesn't even care about it."

and

"OMG, she'd be the best president ever."

They all dropped votes into Massie's box. Massie rolled her eyes.

"No, you guys." she dropped it in the trash and placed a toned arm on her hip.

"You can't drop out. _I_ am dropping out." Layla yelled.

"Whatevs." Massie rolled her amber eyes.

"Ugh."

"UGH!"

They both strutted off in opposite directions, The Pretty Comittee on Massie's tail, and Kuh-laire on Layla's.

The voters looked confused as to what happened, and they all dropped their vote in the trash can, then shuffled off to class.

**Ehh? Eh? You like? Hahahahahaa I know you all hated it. Yeah, it was terrible. It's because my desktop crashed and so I bought a laptop and lost like 3249187324 chapters of this (By which I mean, like 4.) and also I forgot what I wrote so I just made this all up. Hahahaha. Yeah, so review, please. It's been 234912841234 years, guys. REVIEW BECAUSE I MADE IT NEUTRAL (:**

**and this is absolutely NOT the end of the story. everything will be normal again, soon. Maybe one or two more chapters. I'm bad at predicting. I don't outline my stories.**

**~ Also - my Charmed & Dangerous story is GOHNE. I had written like the first 10 chapters and an outline and adsofiasjdfkajhdf. Yeah FML. So I'll be deleting that ... and Sulynn, I'll try to work on Behind These Amber Eyes ASAP :) **

**Okay, this was a super long author's note. Longer than the chapter, probably. Everything happened so fast up thurr. ^ Hahaha.**

Please review, I'll give you a giant hug and a cookie and a nutella sandwich :) 


End file.
